


The Littlest Winchester

by catforqueen



Series: The Littlest Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catforqueen/pseuds/catforqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean go on an ordinary demon hunt, only to find someone unexpected. What will happen when this little girl joins the team and shakes things up? Will the boys, and their angels, be able to handle this whirlwind? Will she be able to handle them and their life style?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mean Little Town

"Hey, Dean, come check this out. I think I got something." Sam calls.

"De-yon?" Dean says, his mouth full of toothpaste.

"Yes, Dean, a demon," Sam replies impatiently. "What else would I be looking for?"

Dean spits into the sink, "Porn?"

"Funny," Sam dead-pans. "But back to the demon. There's some definite demonic omens. And here's an article documenting a man's death. No damage to the outside of the body, but the internal organs were shredded and there was a distinct smell of sulfur."

"Sure it's just one demon?" Dean says, coming to stand by Sam's shoulder.

"Is one not good enough for you, Dean? Still hyped up on Apocalypse buzz?" Sam jokes.

"Ok, where is the SOB?"

"River City."

"Where is that exactly?"

"Iowa," Sam says, like it is common knowledge.

"And I should know this, why?"

"'Music Man'?" Dean's stare says he is waiting for more information. "Classic Broadway musical? Never-never mind," Sam trails off.

"Dude," Dean sighs. Sam glances up from packing away his computer. "You are so gay."

"Just-just pack up all your stuff."

* * *

"Dean! Hurry up!" Sam calls from the Impala. Dean closes the secret compartment and then the trunk. Dean slides into the driver's seat, reaches over Sam into the glove compartment, and grabs a cassette.

"Oh, Dean, don't-" Sam protests.

"Sammy. House rules," Dean warns him. "Don't worry, I won't play any Asia." He smirks.

"Jerk," Sam mutters as Dean starts the engine and Styx blares out of the speakers. Dean lowers the dial a notch.

"You seem pretty excited to get going," Dean observes as he pulls out of the parking lot. "Something I should know about in Rock City?"

"It's River City," Sam corrects him automatically. "And I want to hunt something normal for a change."

"Yea, because what we do is definitely within the range of normal," Dean raises his eyebrows.

"You know what I mean."

"You want to hunt something that doesn't throw any curve balls."

"Exactly." "Don't hold your breath," Dean mutters.

* * *

"Well... This is... Boring," Dean announces upon driving into the little town.

"It's quaint."

"Shopping for a house here, Sam?"

"And give up cheap motels and near-death experiences? Not a chance."

"Damn straight," Dean replies. "Motel first?"

"Then to talk to the police," Sam agrees.

* * *

The first motel in the phone book is a hole in the wall called the Angel Rooms.

"Cute," Dean remarks when he sees the sign. Sam pulls his best bitchface.

* * *

"Officer Johnson?" Dean asks.

"Yes?" The officer replies, looking up.

"Agents Rose and Daltrey," he says as they flip their badges.

"How can I help you, gentlemen?"

"You led the investigation into Jason Peters' death, correct?" Sam asks.

"That's right."

"Did you notice anything strange about the body?"

"Of course I did," Johnson replies. Sam and Dean raise their eyebrows. "He didn't have any external injuries, did he? No gunshot wounds, wasn't strangled, toxicology screen didn't turn up any known poisons. Jason just dropped. Mind you, I wouldn't expect anyone to survive those kinds of internal injuries."

"Did you know, Mr. Peters personally?" Sam asks.

"Sure did. Saw him the day before in fact."

"Would you say he was acting strangely? Anything out of the ordinary?" Dean asks.

"No. Jason was a good kid," Officer Johnson sighs. "I hope you can help us figure out what did this."

"Could you show us the body?" Sam asks.

"Didn't you read the coroner's report?"

"Of course. This is merely procedural. You understand," Dean replies.

"Right, I understand," the officer swallows before grabbing a ring of keys and leading them down to the basement where the morgue is. His hands shake as he unlocks the door and opens it. He holds it open as Dean walks in. Sam stops by the officer and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"You can stay out here. I understand this is probably painful for you."

"Right. Cooler 479... Thank you, Agent." "We won't be long," Sam assures him. Officer Johnson closes the door behind them.

"You know, sometimes your pansy-ass attitude is helpful," Dean smirks from where he is leaning against the coolers.

"479. Hurry up, he won't wait forever."

"The body or Officer Johnson?" Sam shoots Dean another bitchface. Dean slides the body out of the freezer and pulls back the sheet.

"A clean body. What a nice change," Dean remarks.

"Not a scratch on him," Sam replies, mouth corners pulling down into an upside down smile.

Dean leans in close, "Smell that?"

Sam takes a sniff. "Sulfur," he confirms.

"Definitely demonic," Dean replies.

"So, demon possesses the guy, trashes the inside, then jumps ship."

"Why'd he abandon a perfectly good meatsuit?" Dean asks.

"Because he got a better one."

* * *

"Hey, Bobby," Sam says into the phone.

"Hello, Sam. What trouble are you boys into now?"

"None yet. But we've got what we're fairly certain is a demon. Thing is, we don't know where it is. Or what it wants."

"Tell me what you know so far," Bobby tells him. Sam tells him about the omens and Jason Peters' shredded innards. "That sounds like one severely pissed off demon," Bobby remarks.

"Or they just felt like screwing around."

"Maybe they realized the body wouldn't get them what they wanted, so they switched to someone else."

"As good a guess as any," Sam replies. "I'll look into the victim and call you if I find anything."

"Take care of yourself, boy. And that reckless brother of yours."

"Sure thing, Bobby. Take care of yourself," Sam says, hanging up.

"Sam, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

The Shady River Diner is clean and friendly, a nice change from the usual dives Sam and Dean frequent. They seat themselves by the window and pick up menus.

"Hi, my name is Juliet," the pretty, brunette waitress says. "What can I-"

She stops as soon as she hears Dean's snicker. "Think my name's funny?"She turns to him with fire in her eyes. This has the opposite effect she hoped for when Dean replies, "I think it's a girly name," with a smirk that says he's not at all worried, and her attitude is a definite turn-on.

Juliet pauses for a moment before saying, "Word to the wise? Don't piss off the people who handle your food. Something might happen to it."

"Juliet!" an attractive, older woman calls out before hurrying over. "I'll handle this," she says, shooing the girl away. "I'm sorry about my daughter, gentlemen," she turn to them. "I'm Agnes Monroe. Your drinks are comped seeing as you're agents of the law, but I'd like to offer you some free dessert later as an apology. What can I get you, boys?"

They order and Agnes goes to get their drinks and place their orders. She returns quickly with their drinks. "I imagine you are here because of Jason Peters' death?" She asks as she sets the drinks down.

"That's right ma'am," Sam replies.

She sighs, "Jason was a good boy. It's a shame this happened to him."

"You knew him well?" Sam asks.

"Of course. Jason worked for my husband's office."

"And where is that?" Dean asks.

"I'm sorry?"

"Where is your husband's office?" Dean repeats.

"Oh, I forgot you wouldn't know. My husband is Thomas Monroe, the mayor."

"Do you know if there's any chance we could catch him in his office today and speak to him?" Sam asks.

"Probably not, but if you wait a moment, he's walking in the door now," Agnes smiles and gestures over their shoulders, before waving over the man who had walked in the door.

"Hello, dear," he says, kissing her cheek. Sam and Dean stand up.

"Thomas, these gentlemen are FBI agents investigating Jason's death," Sam and Dean flip their badges open. "They wanted to ask you some questions."

"If you don't mind," Sam adds.

"I don't mind, gentlemen," Mayor Monroe says, sinking wearily into a chair. "Anything to catch whoever did this."

"Then you suspect it was murder?" Sam asks.

"Can't imagine what else it could be. Hardly natural causes, was it?"

"No," Sam replies. "We haven't ruled out the possibility of suicide."

"No," Mayor Monroe responds forcibly. "Jason was not the type. He was very happy. And he had such a bright future."

"You knew him well then?" Dean asks.

"He worked in my office for four years. He would come over to our house and play with the kids."

"Did you see him in the days leading up to his death?" Dean asks.

"No, he was out of town last week and I was out of town the day of. I have an alibi, if that's what you're asking," the mayor informed them.

"No, we just wanted to ask about his behavior in the days preceding the incident. Was there someone who was with him?" Sam asks.

"Yes, actually. He went with my assistant, Nina. They were inspecting the conference space in Des Moines. I'll be holding a press conference there next week. I'm running for governor. This is her number," he pulls out a business card, "And here," he flips it over and writes an address on the back. "Her address. Here's my card as well. If I can be of anymore help, please let me know."

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor," Sam replies.

"Please, Thomas. I-" Mr. Monroe breaks off when he catches Dean's gaze towards Juliet. "Think my daughter's very beautiful, eh, son?"

"Oh- I-" Dean looks alarmed.

"Be careful, boy. Not because of me, but she's… a bit of a wild card. Have a nice day, you two," he nods and stands up, kisses his wife goodbye, and leaves.

"Let's go check out this Nina," Sam says. "Excuse me? Check please."

"Can't I interest you in some dessert? Maybe some pie?" Agnes asks. Sam doesn't even have to glance at Dean to see how his face lights up.

"We'll take it to go," he sighs.

* * *

"I bet the demon thought Peters could get close to the mayor, then lost his temper when he couldn't," Sam says in the car on the way to Nina's. He glances over at Dean in the passenger's seat, stuffing his face with pie.

"My question is, what does he want with the mayor? He doesn't seem the type to run with that crowd?"

"And why didn't the demon go straight for the mayor?"

"Maybe he has some kind of supernatural protection?" Dean asks. "Hex bags? Enochian sigils?"

"Where would he have gotten ahold of those? Like you said, he doesn't seem the type."

"Maybe he's like us? You know… 'friends in high places'?"

"Maybe."

* * *

"Did Jason seem strange at all?" Sam asks Nina.

"Actually, yes."

"How?" Dean asks.

"He seemed… rushed. Like he was in a hurry to get back."

"Did he say why?" Sam raises his eyebrows.

"He said he had a date."

"Did he mention with whom?" Dean asks.

"Yes," Nina replies. "Juliet Monroe." Her final remarks are lost on Sam and Dean as they race out the door.

"The family should have been our first priority," Dean growls as they run to the Impala. He cranks the ignition. "We knew the demon was after the mayor, the family makes sense. Oh shut up!" He shouts, slapping his palm onto the power button on the stereo, which had been blaring "Devil Inside" by INXS.

"Take a right up here," Sam offers, praying they'll get there in time.

* * *

_You know why I'm doing this don't you, Juliet? Why I'm making you kill this adopted family?_ whispers the voice in my head.

Maybe I am the voice, since the demon has control of my body.

_You can't erase family, Jules._ it murmurs viciously. _But you can murder them. And that's what your daddy did to my family. Your real daddy. So now, I'm going to kill your family, while you scream inside your own head. I'm going to use your own hands to do it._

The demon walks my body down the stairs, grabbing my father's gun from the safe in his room. I know where my family is, the living room. My father will be doing paperwork, and my mother and little brother will be reading. If I was with them, we'd be playing board games. But I'm not with them. I'm walking down the stairs to kill them with my father's gun, a prisoner in my own body.

My mother looks up when I enter the room. "Juliet! I'm so glad you decided to join us."

"So am I," I hear my voice say as I watch my arm raise the gun to shoulder height. My body automatically shifts into firing stance, just like my grandfather taught me.

I don't need extra bullets. I know I won't miss.

I take two deep breaths and pull the trigger.

_One down, two to go._

* * *

The Impala tears into the front yard of the old farm house. Sam and Dean burst from the car as they hear a man exclaim.

Another gunshot, and he is silent.

* * *

The door slams behind me, and I feel my body turn around. There are the two agents from the diner.

"Sam, Dean," I hear my voice say. "So glad you two could make it."

"Juliet? Is she alive, you black-eyed bitch?" the shorter one says.

"Yes, she's alive, Dean. I want her to live with what she's done. But I don't care so much about you."

The two men move as one, each grabbing one arm and pinning me against the wall, their knees holding my legs down to keep the demon from kicking them. The tall one starts chanting in some foreign language.

The demon starts laughing.

"What? Feeling homesick, you fucking demon?" the short one, Dean, asks.

"You think that Latin crap works on me?" my body asks.

"Oh, I'm counting on it."

Suddenly, the tall one's incantation changes. My body stiffens.

"No," the demon gasps. _No._ "Oh yes," Dean tells her. "Burn in Hell, you possessive skank."

The demon shrieks inside my head, and I feel like something is gathering in the pit of my stomach. My head tilts back.

And everything goes dark.

* * *

The girl goes limp and Dean and Sam lower her to the ground.

"Is she okay?" Dean asks.

"She's alive. Are any of the others?"

"Kill shots. Every one," Dean tells him.

"That's going to be rough when she wakes up."

The girls stirs and moans.

"Welcome to our world," Dean mutters, with a significant glance at Sam.

Juliet opens her eyes, takes in Sam and Dean kneeling over her, and sits straight up, looking around. She takes in the bodies on the floor.

"I did that, didn't I?" she asks, appalled.

"No. You had no control over what you did. It was the demon," Sam tells her.

"You guys aren't FBI, are you?"

"Not really," Dean says.

"Do you have anywhere you can go?" Sam asks.

"My nearest family lives in Maine."

"Someone in town?" Sam suggests.

"Bad idea, Sammy."

"He's right," Juliet agrees. "I'm wanted for… for murder," she adds, choking up. She takes a deep breath. "Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out."

She stands up and looks around.

"I'll pack up some things and get out."

"We'll take this," Dean says, picking up the gun.

"Here," Sam scribbles something on a piece of paper. "These are our numbers… In case you need something. We're staying at the Angel Rooms, room 324, for the next couple of days."

"Thank you. For everything," Juliet says. The Winchesters nod before turning to go. "Wait! What are your names?"

"I'm Sam. This is my older brother, Dean."

"Do you guys do this for a living?"

"Something like that," Sam replies.

"Guys, we need to go," Dean reminds them. "Cops will be here any second."

"Right," Sam says. "Take care of yourself, Juliet."

"You too." Juliet turns and races up the stairs to pack her belongings, while Sam and Dean run to the Impala.

"Let's go, Baby," Dean says, starting the car and pulling away from the house.

* * *

**A/N: The title of this chapter is a song by The Howling Diablos. It played in the Season Two episode "The Magnificent Seven". For those sticklers to detail, River City is the alternate name of Mason City in Iowa. It's the setting for Meredith Willson's musical "The Music Man". I just made up The Angel Rooms and The Shady River Diner. I have absolutely no idea who the mayor is. Will be posting new chapters (hopefully) every five days.**


	2. Fight the Good Fight

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Sam asks the next morning.

"Depends on your definition of 'okay'," Dean replies. "Dude, why are we still here?!"

"In case the demon comes back," Sam glances up from his computer and research. "

Sammy, we exorcised the bitch. Besides, she got what she wanted. She killed the mayor."

"I'm not so sure that's what she wanted. You heard what the demon said about wanting Juliet to live with-"

A knock at the door stops him. He and Dean exchange a glance and grab a gun. Dean tosses his jacket over the weapons he had laid out on the bed for cleaning. He nods to Sam.

"Who is it?" Sam calls, raising the gun and approaching the door. Dean moves towards the window.

"It's Juliet."

"Juliet?" Sam mouths to Dean. He moves to the peephole and looks out. "Looks like her," he whispers.

"Doesn't mean a thing," Dean whispers back.

"One way to find out. You have holy water?" Dean nods. Sam pulls open the door, gun still out. Juliet has a moment to take in the gun before Dean splashes her face with holy water.

"Ah!" she splutters. "What was that for?"

"Sorry. We had to make sure you weren't possessed," Sam explains. "Here," he says, handing her a towel."

"Possessed? Like I was last night? That was real?" "

Yes. It was all real," Sam tells her.

"I know,"she nods sadly. "I was just hoping... never mind."

"Are you alright?"

"Tell me," she fixes Sam with a hard, blue-eyed stare. "Tell about what it was." Sam glances at Dean. "You said you hunt these things, right? I want to know about it," Juliet sits in the chair by the door. "I deserve to know."

Sam raises an eyebrow at Dean, who shrugs.

"Alright..." Sam sits down in the other chair across from Juliet and Dean moves back to the bed, throwing the jacket off of the guns.

"Whoa. That's... some serious gear," Juliet remarks.

"It's a serious job," Dean says.

"You still want to know?" Sam asks.

"Yes."

"OK," Sam takes a breath. "My name is Sam. That's Dean. And we... we hunt monsters." "

Monsters?"

"Demons, like you encountered last night. Ghosts, sometimes. Vampires, werewolves."

"Shapeshifters," Dean adds.

"Exactly."

"This is your job?"

"Not really a job if you don't get paid, is it?" Dean mutters.

"Why do you do it then?"

"It's sort of the family business. Our father taught us, so now we hunt. There's innocent people out there who don't know how to stop a werewolf. We protect them."

"You two protect everyone? Every single human on the entire planet? Talk about a cop complex."

"We drive around the country and look for signs. Clues that there's something... unnatural there."

"Is that how you found me?"

"Yes. You know about Jason Peters' death? That was a demonic possession."

"A demon did that to him? Did it do that to me?"

"No. If it did, you'd be dead."

"Did it do something to me?"

"Probably not. We think it just wanted to possess you."

"Great," Juliet mutters. "Is it going to come back?"

"We think it got what it wanted, but just in case," Sam replies, reaching in to his duffel bag and pulling out a necklace. "This is an anti-possession charm. The demon can't get you if you wear this," he hands it to her. "This will only protect you from being possessed, so if someone who's possessed by a demon comes after you, run like Hell."

"How do you recognize a demon?"

"There are several signs, but the most common are the smell of sulfur, eyes changing colours, an aversion to holy water- hence Dean splashing you- and they flinch at the name of Christ in Latin," Sam lists.

"What is the name of Christ in Latin?"

"Cristo," Dean and Sam respond in unison.

"Right, of course," Juliet replies. "What was that thing you said to it?"

"It was an exorcism incantation. It sends the demon back to Hell."

"Hell is real?"

"Yes."

"Not a very reassuring thought," Juliet mutters. "What about the other things you mentioned? How do you kill them?"

"We don't just hunt the things Sam mentioned. There's hundreds of other creatures out there. It'd take us weeks to tell you about all of them," Dean tells her.

"Hundreds?" Juliet gasps. "How do you have time to go home?"

"We don't really have a home," Sam says.

"You hunt 24/7?"

"There's a lot of monsters out there," Dean shrugs.

"More than usual, since the Apocalypse," Sam says, as a side comment to Dean.

"Apocalypse? You mean to tell me all the crazy things that have been happening really were the end of days? And it has to do with what you guys do?"

"Sure. Hell, we stopped it," Dean says.

"You guys stopped the Apocalypse?" Juliet asks.

"To be fair, we did start it," Sam reminds Dean.

"You started the Apocalypse?!"

"It was mostly me," Sam admits. Sam glances at Juliet. "Sorry. This is all probably a bit much at the moment."

"Tell you what," Dean says, standing up. "I'm starving. Let's all get some lunch, you can ask the rest of your questions, and then we'll take you to where ever you're staying."

"Um... OK," Juliet says, looking away.

"One rule."

"What?"

"We take my car."

* * *

Finding a place to eat where Juliet wouldn't be recognized posed something of an issue, but they found a small diner on the outskirts of town. Juliet asked all of her questions, most of which were standard issue for the boys. The only real events of lunch were Juliet's attempt to fight the boys for the check and Dean flirting with the waitress, which didn't really count as an event.

"So, where to?" Dean asks as they climb into the Impala and he pulls into the intersection.

"Oh, just- AH!" Juliet screams. Sam turns in his seat.

"Juliet?! Oh, hi, Cas," Sam turns back around. "That's Castiel. He's an angel. Castiel, meet Juliet."

Castiel nods to Juliet, whose surprise at a strange man appearing next to her in the backseat prevents her from doing much more than staring.

"Dean, take the next left," Cas tells him.

"Where are we going?"

"There was a demonic possession and some murders. I assume that's why you're here. I want to investigate."

"You're a little behind," Sam says. 'We exorcised the demon last night."

"Did the body survive?"

"Um... that'd be me," Juliet speaks up. "And yes. I'd say I did."

"I still need to see the victims," Cas tells Dean.

"Do you mind, Juliet?" Sam asks. "You can pick up anything you need. Unless you'd like us to drop you off somewhere first."

"I don't mind."

They pull up in front of the house.

"I'll wait with Juliet in the car," Sam volunteers.

"I can't ever go back, can I?" Juliet sighs, looking at her home.

"Not for a while. But you've got a place to stay, right?"

Juliet remains quiet.

"Juliet?" Sam turns around in his seat. "Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"Not permanently,"she says, not meeting his gaze.

"Where'd you stay last night?"

"I... um- I slept on a bus bench down the street from your motel."

"You what?! Why didn't you say something?" 

"It's my problem, Sam. I'll handle it."

"You will not. You'll stay with us tonight. Dean or I can take the couch."

* * *

Juliet tried to make an argument, but really, there was no where for her to go. By the time Dean got back to the car, she had agreed, which was good, since Sam now had the task of convincing Dean.

"She can stay until we hit the road again," Dean says as they drive back to the motel.

"It's just that- wait really?" Sam stops mid-argument.

"I figured she didn't have a place to stay. You should have said something, Juliet."

"Did Cas find anything useful?"

"Nothing he didn't expect to find, apparently. You know how Cas is. If he doesn't feel like giving answers, he just flaps away."

"Is he really an angel? Like in the Bible?"

"Yeah. Something like that," Dean says, smirking.

"Doesn't say much, does he?"

"Not really. He has a one track mind. His people skills are a little rusty," Sam says.

"He's kind of cute, isn't he?"

"He's alright," Dean mutters from the front of the car. Sam looks out the window to hide a smirk.

* * *

Juliet insisted upon sleeping on the couch, since she was the smallest. She is the first one awake.

Sam begins to stir about an hour later. Before he opens his eyes, he recognizes the smell of... Bacon?

He sits straight up in bed and looks at the mini kitchen in confusion.

"Juliet?"

"Morning, Sam!"

"What are you doing?" he asks, standing up.

"Making breakfast," she replies cheerily. "I was up, and I figured I owed you guys, so..."

"You... made breakfast?"

"Is that okay?" Juliet asks, worried. "Do you guys not eat breakfast or something?"

"No, we do. But you didn't have to do that," Sam protests.

"Well, I wanted to."

"Sam?!" Dean calls. "Do I smell bacon?"

"Uh, yeah. Juliet made breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Dean raises himself off of the pillows, eyes still closed.

"Yes, Dean," Sam sighs. "He's a bit slow on the uptake this morning."

Juliet smiles as she finishes removing the bacon from the stove. Dean drags himself off the bed and over to the table, blinking blearily at the food.

"Dig in, guys. I'm almost done here."

"Where'd you get the stuff to do this?" Sam asks, sitting down.

"Dude, who cares?" Dean says, finally awake and mouth full of food. "This is amazing."

"Thank you, Dean. I walked down the street to the store," she tells Sam.

"She can stay," Dean says to Sam, pointing at Juliet with his fork.

* * *

"You know, as much as you love Juliet's cooking," Sam says to Dean when Juliet is in the shower, "We need to talk about what happens to her when we leave town."

"You sound like you have something in mind."

"I was thinking... maybe she could come with us."

"You... what?"

"She knows, Dean. About hunting. About us. She met Cas, and handled his... angel-ness like a pro."

"Sam, I'm not in the habit of taking in strays."

"Where else is she going to go?"

"That's not really our problem, Sam."

"Isn't it? Her family's dead, Dean. She's wanted for murder. A demon's involved. Sound familiar?"

"That's not our fault."

"It's not her's either! And that doesn't mean we can't help someone who got caught up in this life."

"By helping her get more trapped, Sammy? Once you go down that road, there's no going back. Do you really want to force her to live this life?"

"He's not forcing me."

The boys turn, realizing how loud they have gotten. Juliet is standing there, dressed, but hair dripping.

"He's not forcing me," she repeats. "It's my choice. And I volunteer."

"Juliet-" Dean starts to say.

"Like you said, there are a lot of monsters out there. There are innocent people who don't know. I want to help them."

"Juliet.. This is a dangerous job. People die," Dean warns her.

"I know that."

"And it screws with your head," Sam adds.

"I know. Guys, I know this. Trust me, I get it. But I want to help. I want to save people. I want to make a difference in the world. Besides, I don't have anything else now."

"Just... just take some time to think about it," Sam tells Juliet.

* * *

There wasn't really anything else to be said. Juliet was convinced, Sam was too nice to tell her she couldn't, and Dean didn't mind either way so long as she didn't listen to crappy pop music. Which Juliet didn't.

And just like that, the Winchester duo became a trio again. Sam and Dean rose to the task of teaching Juliet to hunt quickly.

"I'll teach you about lore and Dean and I can split up the physical aspects," Sam says.

"I call teaching her hand-to-hand," Dean says. "I'm better anyway."

So, an hour later, Sam and Juliet are in an empty field as Sam talks her through the basics of firing a gun. Dean is close by, laying on the hood of the Impala.

"Sam, I know how to shoot a gun," Juliet tells him. Sam pauses mid-lecture.

"Show me," he says, pointing to the target they set up. Dean sits up to watch. Juliet raises the gun and fires three shots in succession, all of which hit the center of the target. Dean and Sam's eyebrows rise. Juliet turns around.

"My grandfather thought it was important that I know how to handle a gun."

"Moving on," Sam says, handing her a knife and taking back the gun. "You ever used a throwing knife before?"

"Nope."

"Alright then," Sam replies, launching into a description of of how to throw it, when, and why. They work on grip, technique, force and aim until Juliet can hit the target seven out of ten times.

"That's good," Sam tells her.

"But not accurate." "

Which is why I'm going to give you the most important piece of advice. Don't throw your knife unless you have another weapon, even if you have 100% accuracy. Because if you miss, all you are is down a weapon and dead."

"It's my turn," Dean says, walking over. "Let's see what you got, girl."

"You're really only doing this for the chance to grope me, aren't you, Dean?" Juliet smirks.

Dean blinks, and in that moment Juliet strikes, a solid right hook. Dean loops his arm under her wrist and wraps her arm under his, tucking it between his arm and chest.

"Nice distraction."

"Thanks."

Juliet sweeps her leg around Dean's knocking him off balance. He drops to his right knee and rolls away from her on his back, before standing up.

"Should we intercede?" Castiel asks from beside Sam, making him jump.

"Don't-don't sneak up on me, Cas."

"My apologies."

"We don't need to step in, Cas. Dean's testing her to see how well she fights. Ooh!" Sam winces as Juliet lands a vicious uppercut to Dean's diaphragm. Cas hisses in sympathy.

Both start landing more hits as the other's blocks become more sloppy. Finally, Juliet hooks Dean's knees and knocks him onto his back. Dean swings his legs around and she falls beside him. Both are breathing heavily.

"Woo-hoo!" Sam cheers. "That was... Did you see that, Cas?! She had him on the ground! Oh, Juliet," he says, taking her hand and helping her stand, "I owe you dinner."

Cas helps Dean up.

"Are you injured?" he murmurs.

"I'm fine, Cas," Dean reassures the angel.

"You OK?" Sam asks Juliet.

"I'm good."

"That was... impressive," Dean tells her. "Did you grandfather teach you that?"

"My brother," Juliet says, shaking her head.

"Well, you're good with guns. You can handle yourself in hand-to-hand. We'll work on fighting with knives," Sam lists off. "So, I think we're done with the physical aspects for today."

"Have you found a new hunt?" Castiel asks.

"Yea, it'd be good for her to get some hands- on experiences," Dean says.

"That's not what I mean," Cas says. "We require your services. A significant demon has... 'fallen off the grid', you might say. We need to get hI'm back."

"You want us to find him?"

"That's correct. But do not go after him."

Sam and Dean exchange a glance.

"Why not?" Sam asks.

"He is... useful to us at the moment. We will apprehend him once he is found."

"Why do you need our help?"

"He escaped. We cannot track him."

"A demon gave you guys the slip?"

"He injured one of his interrogators."

"Anyone we know?" Sam asks.

"Anyone we don't hate?" Dean rephrases.

"It was Gabriel." Sam and Dean exchange a glance.

"We'll track the bitch down."

* * *

Sam is typing frenetically into his laptop three hours later while Dean quizzes Juliet on how to stop a witch.

"Great, another dead end," Sam hisses.

"What's wrong?" Juliet asks.

"I found something that might be useful on the FBI database, but it's all encrypted."

"Why don't you hack it?" Juliet asks.

"I can't hack the FBI."

Juliet stands up and walks over to the computer.

"Step aside, Q."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

"You're a hacker?" Dean asks.

"My boyfriend, Taylor, taught me."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Had a boyfriend. We broke up last summer."

"Oh."

"You can hack it?" Sam asks.

"Give me twenty minutes."

"You just keep getting more exciting," Dean says, settling down to wait.

* * *

"Got it."

"18 minutes and 45 seconds. Nicely done," Dean tells her.

"What are we looking for?" Juliet asks.

"I'll take over from here," Sam says.

"I'll call Cas," Dean says, sitting up.

"Are you... praying?" Juliet asks.

"He is an angel," Dean reminds her.

"Knee mail," she comments.

"Exactly," Dean replies, closing his eyes and folding his hands, looking the very picture of innocence aside from his bad ass smirk.

"Found it," Sam tells them. "You done, Dean?"

"Yep."

"Now what?" Juliet asks.

"Now we wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This title chapter is brought to you by the season 1 finale "Devil's Trap" and the band Triumph. I want you to know I take great pride in that fight scene (mainly cause I got to beat up my friend to write it). When Juliet calls Sam "Q", that's a James Bond reference. Yes, some motels have mini kitchens.


	3. Can't Find My Way Home

_Does an angel usually take this long to respond?_ I think to myself.  _Should I say something?_

"Um... Dean? Should it be taking this long? It's been four hours..."

"Sometimes angels take a while to answer," he reassures me. But I notice the crease between his eyebrows doesn't go away and he's still biting his nails when he thinks no one's watching. Sam is tapping his toe while pretending to read a book, but his head keeps snapping up hopefully at the slightest sound.

"We should get some sleep," I finally suggest. "Maybe he'll show up in the morning."

"Yea... yea, okay," Dean says, nodding.

Sam crawls into his bed and I curl up on the couch, but by the moonlight through the curtains I can see Dean sitting up in his bed, waiting for an angel who doesn't show.

* * *

When I wake up, I notice Dean is asleep where he was sitting last night, fully dressed. He must have finally dozed off waiting for Castiel. Sam is sprawled on his bed, looking simply too large to be allowed. I stretch out, and my feet hit something at the end of the couch. Or rather,  _someone._

"Good morning."

I immediately scream. Sam and Dean jerk upright, Dean grabbing a knife from his hip and Sam the gun under his pillow.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Relax, guys. It's just little ol' me," the man at the end of the couch says, his hands up in surrender. The image is marred by a gorgeous smirk on his lips.

"Gabriel," Sam sighs, lowering the gun. "What are you doing here?"

"Cas dropped me off. You're supposed to keep an eye on me."

"Cas was here?" Dean asks.

"Yep. He didn't want to wake you, so he picked Sammy's brain."

"It's Sam," Sam says, lips pursed.

"Another angel?" I sigh, collapsing backwards back onto the couch, an arm draped over my eyes.

"Another angel?" the offending -and offended- angel scoffs.

"Juliet, this is Gabriel. Gabriel, this is Juliet," Sam tells us.

"Juliet?" Gabriel asks, perking up. "But soft-"

"If you quote one more word from 'Romeo and Juliet', I'll deck you, angel or not," I warn him.

Dean snorts and Sam actually starts laughing. The angel smiles.

"I have heard that line way too many times."

"Is it a line to tell a beautiful woman she's beautiful?"

"It is if you take forever to get there," I tell him.

"Very well, then. No more lines."

"Did Cas have any backup?" Dean asks.

"You mean besides me, who he decided to leave with you guys?" Gabriel asks. "Yeah, try the Holy Host."

"He's got every angel in Heaven?!"

"Except the big wings and the injured. So you can stop worrying. Your boyfriend is in good hands."

"Cas... isn't my boyfriend."

"Sure he's not," Gabriel retorts.

"What are you doing here, Gabriel?" Sam asks.

"I told you, Cas dropped me off. I'm injured, so I'm 'out of commission'."

"No, I meant, what are you doing alive? Last we heard you were dead. Not that we aren't used to that by now."

"I wasn't actually dead. I was needed else where."

"Well, glad you're back," Sam says.

"Me too."

"Who wants breakfast?" I ask.

"Me!" Dean exclaims.

"You're always hungry," Sam retorts.

"Would you like anything, Gabriel?" I ask him.

For a moment, the angel's smirking façade fades and his expression is vulnerable and young.

"Yes. Please."

"I thought angels didn't need to eat?" Dean says.

"We can choose to," Gabriel replies.

Dean and Sam exchange a glance. Gabriel sighs.

"When a pretty girl asks you to eat, you say yes. When the pretty girl can beat you up, you  _always_  say yes."

* * *

"So, when should we expect Cas back?" Dean asks after breakfast.

"You really only think about two things, don't you? Cas and food," Gabriel remarks.

"He's our friend," Sam reminds him.

"Don't defend your brother's sick habit."

"Gabriel."

"Fine. He should be back in a few hours. And he'll be fine when he gets here. I told you, he has all the armies of Heaven on his side."

* * *

Later, Sam takes Gabriel out so Dean doesn't kill him.

"Can I ask you something?" Juliet asks the pacing Dean.

"Sure, kid," Dean says, lowering the volume on his Ipod.

" _Do_  you like Cas?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Okay," Juliet says. "What are you listening to?"

"Uh... AC/DC."

"Mind if I listen?"

"Yea, sure."

Dean plugs the Ipod into the dock, pleased to have someone to listen to "good music" with. "Dirty Deeds" blasts from the speakers.

He glances at Juliet, who is mouthing along with the words and drawing on a sheet of paper.

"What are you drawing?" he asks, curious.

"Oh, it's-it's just a sketch."

"Can I see it?"

"Uh... okay, I guess," she replies, handing it over nervously.

Dean studies it carefully. It's a series of sketches. Each one is a candid image of either Castiel, Gabriel, Sam, or Dean. Sometimes more than one.

There's one of Sam's profile as seen from the backseat of the Impala. Another of Dean and Sam from that morning when she'd woken them up screaming at Gabriel, looking disheveled and confused. One of Cas and Dean after she and Dean had fought and Cas had helped Dean up. In one she had managed to capture Sammy's bitchface perfectly and another had Gabriel's vulnerable face. Somehow, with a couple of sketches, Juliet had managed to capture each of them. Dean stares speechless.

"This is... amazing," he whispers.

"Thanks."

"No, really, it's-it's... It's beautiful."

He hands it back.

"I draw better when there's emotion involved," she shrugs.

They sit in silence for a moment listening to Angus Young sing about TNT.

"Alright, I bared my soul to you. Your turn," Juliet tells him.

"That's not fair!"

"Come on, Dean. Tell me all your secrets," she jokes.

"Not gonna happen."

"Is the interior of the Impala the original?"

"What?"

"You're first secret," she explains.

"I'm going to regret this," Dean mutters.

"Then grab a beer," Juliet suggests.

"Good plan. You want one?"

"Absolutely."

Dean sits back down with the beers.

"Yes, it's the original. Your turn, do you really like AC/DC, or are you just trying to impress me?"

"I like AC/DC. I had you impressed when I made breakfast."

"Very true," Dean says, taking a gulp.

Dean and Juliet finish off the rest of the beers and get started on a bottle of whiskey.

"We are  _so_  going to regret this," Juliet sighs, taking a swig from the bottle.

Halfway through the second bottle, Sam and Gabriel come back. Sam takes one look at them and sighs.

"Hey there, Sammy!" Dean calls out. "Come drink with us!"

"Uh, no. Bed, both of you."

"Sam, we don't know each other that well yet!" Juliet protests, giggling.

"Gabriel, deal with her, please. I'll handle Dean."

Gabriel walks over to Juliet.

"Oh, are you going to  _deal_  with me, Gabriel?" Juliet slurs, batting her eyelashes.

"I prefer my women conscious and alert. You're too drunk to be any fun," he tells her. "Wait 'til you sober up."

Her presses his finger to her forehead and everything goes dark.

* * *

 _Someone is beating up the inside of my head with a sledge hammer... And stabbing the back of my eyes with a rusty needle._ I groan.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty #1 is awake," Gabriel announces in an overly loud, overly cheerful voice.

"Shhh," I whisper, my head throbbing.

"Here, Juliet," Sam murmurs to me, placing some aspirin in my hand.

"Thanks, Sam," I groan.

"Drink this," he tells me, passing me a glass. "Coconut water, best hangover cure there is."

Dean groans from his bed as I sip the coconut water.

"Good morning, Vietnam!" Sam yells. I wince. "Sorry," he apologizes. "Wanted to do that to someone else for a change."

"What the Hell, Sammy? Can't you keep it down?"

"Not for you. You got Juliet drunk last night."

"She's legal, that was her choice," Dean protests.

"We were only gone two hours! We come back and you two are wasted on the couch!"

"So we got drunk and listened to music..."

"Dean, you were totally going to sleep with her!"

"I was not!"

"That'd be disgusting," Gabriel pipes up.

"What?"

"It'd be gross, seeing as she's your sister and all. Well, half-sister."

"What are you talking about, Gabriel? We met her father. His name is Thomas Monroe," Sam says.

"Um, actually Thomas is my step father. My real father was a man named John Winchester," I tell them. "Wait... you're saying John Winchester was your father too?"

Dean and Sam stare at me for a moment.

"Man, you Winchesters just keeping popping up out of nowhere," Gabriel says.

"Shut up, Gabriel," we all snap.

"My mother is Agnes Monroe. My father was John Winchester. After she had me, she married my step father, Thomas, and had my little brother, Sean."

"Our parents are Mary and John Winchester," Sam says.

"You really are my brothers..." I say awed.

"Told you," Gabriel mutters.

Before we can tell Gabriel off, Castiel appears in the middle of the room, bloody and swaying on his feet. Dean and Sam grab him as he collapses.

"Lay him on the bed," Sam tells him. Dean nods. "Juliet, grab the first-aid kit."

"Most of the blood isn't his," Dean is saying as I come back.

"Yea, but some of it is. And that's still a lot," Sam replies.

Dean and Sam begin to stitch and bandage Cas up. Finally they step back.

"Is he going to be okay?"I ask.

"I think so," Sam says.

"What the Hell happened?" Gabriel mutters.

"You know, that's a great question," Dean snarls, turning. "You said he was protected."

"I thought he was," Gabriel says carefully.

"You told me he was SAFE!" Dean bellows, shoving Gabriel against the wall.

"He should have been! Who'd have thought he could get injured with the Heavenly Host as backup?" Gabriel protests.

"You are  _so_ lucky I don't rip your lungs out right now."

"Dean, let him go."

Dean whirls around.

"Cas?"

"What's left of me," Cas groans, struggling to sit up.

"Let me help," Dean rushes over and wraps his arm around Cas' shoulders, sitting him up. "You okay?"

"More or less."

"What happened?"

"The demon was... stronger than we expected."

"Are you going to be okay?" Dean asks, kneeling next to Cas.

"I've been told to take a little time off to heal, but yes, I will be okay."

"We'll stay here for a while so you and Gabriel can recover," Sams says.

"In that case, we should probably get another room," I suggest.

"Good plan. I'll go talk to the front desk," Sam replies, walking out.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Dean asks.

"Yes, Dean. I'm fine now," Castiel replies, looking into his eyes.

"Just kiss him already," Gabriel shouts before I drag him from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The chapter title is a song by Blind Faith and played in "Route 666". It is one of my favorite songs, so I was thrilled when it played. I don't know where Juliet being an artist came from, but I'm going with it.


	4. Heat of the Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the big smut chapter, just FYI, but it does contain some character building. So I hope you'll give it a chance. Nothing too graphic. Kissing, shirts off, some implied. I really tried to capture the subtext that you see in the episodes into words. This chapter is obviously titled after the Asia song in "Mystery Spot".

"Is that normal?" Castiel asks, casting a confused glance toward the door Juliet and Gabriel disappeared behind. "Are we supposed to kiss?" he glances back at Dean, tilting his head in the trademark Cas fashion. "I have a bloody angel on my bed, and my sister that I just found out I had is being seduced by another angel. There is nothing normal about this, even for us." "What do we do then?" Cas' eyes peer at Dean. "Uh...um-we-we could," Dean's eyes flicker away from Cas and around the room. "Dean?" Cas asks, catching Dean's chin between his thumb and index finger and turning his head back towards him. Dean's breath catches in his throat as the crystalline blue eyes lock him in place. "We could do like Gabriel suggested," he whispers, the words slipping from his mouth like a string was attached. The same string that was pulling him closer to Cas. That had been pulling him closer, ever since he was born. Pulling him to this moment, when he was staring into the infinite, sky blue eyes. "Alright," Cas nods, breathless, leaning in. When their lips connect, for a moment all is peace. There is no Heaven, no Hell. No demons. No war, no Apocalypse. There are no monsters, no secrets. Nothing trying to pull them apart. But peace isn't what life is about. Because then the fire starts. The fire in the pit of Dean's stomach and the fire Cas never knew he possessed. Dean has one are around Cas' back pulling him closer and the other tangled in his hair. Cas' hands are gripping Dean's upper arms, his right hand pressing into the hand print scar on Dean's left arm. His hand print. His hand slides under the sleeve of Dean's t-shirt and presses his hand against the mark. They pull away for a moment, gasping, green eyes staring and searching into blue, before the fire drives them back into each other's embrace. Dean's hand is on the hem of Cas' shirt when he hears, "Sam! Don't!" from outside. "What are you talking about, Juliet?" Sam asks, opening the door. He stops when he sees Dean and Cas, their eyes wide, still breathing heavily and staring at him. He would almost laugh at their faces if he weren't so surprised himself. "I managed to get the room to our right. Juliet and Gabriel can have the beds in there. Dean, take the couch." With Sam chaperoning Dean and Castiel, Juliet and Gabriel become roommates. As soon as they close the door, they can hear Sam shouting at Dean. "Awkward," Gabriel says. Juliet laughs. "You have a beautiful laugh," he smiles, surprised. "Thank you." "What the HELL were you thinking?!" they hear Sam shout. "One second," Juliet tells Gabriel, holding up her index finger. She leaves the room and walks next door. "Guys, we have neighbors," she announces, mostly to Sam. "Sorry," Sam replies shortly. "Why don't we all go get dinner and calm down?" she suggests. "I'll go get Gabriel; you guys go get in the car." Dinner is awkward. Dean and Sam aren't speaking to each other, or to anyone else, so Gabriel, Cas, and I have to carry the conversation. Castiel didn't talk much before, and now he's quiet because he blames himself for getting Dean in trouble, so it's mostly Gabriel and me. Which isn't going well, since I find myself mostly inarticulate when I try to look Gabriel in the eyes, so it's mostly Gabriel. I try. I do. I make a serious, concerted effort to try to communicate using my very extensive vocabulary. But Gabriel takes one look at me with those eyes like golden honey and... I think I just started drooling. Good job, Jules. I think to myself. Excellent seduction technique. "So, you're like an angel from the Bible?" I ask. "Uh-yeah." "Wait, you're not the Gabriel? 'Mary you're going to have a baby'-Gabriel? That Gabriel?" Even Sam and Dean laugh at my shock. "Yes, I'm that Gabriel," Gabriel says, his mouth quirking up. My heart flutters. Oh dear God. I'm in love with a famous angel. "Can I just ask how you guys know Gabriel?" I ask Sam and Dean. "How do you even meet an angel?" "They tried to kill me," Gabriel tells me. "They what?" "We were hunting him," Sam says, laughing. "We thought he was a trickster." So, Sam launches into their adventures with Gabriel, including a funny incident in which Sam became a car- "Dude, you were such a smart ass as a car," Dean comments-, Sam learned to hate "Heat of the Moment" by Asia- "Which is too bad," Dean remarks-, and Gabriel starred in a porn video- "That mustache was hilarious," Sam adds-, which was just confusing. Dean occasionally interjects and contributes. Soon, we're all one big, smiling group again. I think remembering simpler days has a good effect on Sam and Dean. Back at the motel, the group separates. "Cas, will you give Dean and me a second?" Sam asks. "Of course, Sam." Dean walks into the motel room and flops onto the couch. "Dean," Sam sighs, "You and Cas... it's a bad idea..." "It's not the first I've made." "I just-" "Sammy, this is my decision. Mine and Cas'." "You're right. Just... be smart. Because if this goes wrong- which it might- it could potentially start the next Apocalypse. " Dean smirks. "Does this mean I don't have to sleep on the couch?" "So long as you're only sleeping, I don't care. I just don't want anymore nightmares." "I'm hurt, Sammy. What kind of slut do you think I am, sleeping with a guy on the first date?" Dean quips, going to retrieve Cas. Gabriel and Juliet have their ears pressed to the joining wall; Juliet's eyes are closed in concentration. "I don't hear any arguing," she says, amazed. She opens her eyes to find Gabriel watching her with his eternal eyes. Eyes that have seen eons of time. Universes have come and gone before these eyes. Yet those eyes are watching her like she is the only important thing they had ever seen. "What?" she whispers, breathless. "I promised you no more lines, right?" "Right." "Well then... you're beautiful," Gabriel says. Juliet blinks. "Are you... flirting with me?" "I thought so." Juliet sits quietly for a moment, blinking. Then she looks back at Gabriel. Her mouth quirks up at the corner. "How does one flirt with an angel?" "However you want," Gabriel tells her, leaning closer. Juliet places her hand on Gabriel's chest to stop him. "Can I show you something?" she asks earnestly. "Sure," Gabriel replies, sitting back, a little confused. Juliet grabs her pad of paper out of her bag and flips it open before handing it to him. "Here." Gabriel looks at the sketch. It's him, with his customary smirk and a glint in his eyes, but Juliet has added wings. "I didn't know what they actually looked like, so..." she explains apologetically. "You drew this," he says. It's not a question. "Yes," she replies anyway. "Juliet," he whispers, looking into her ocean eyes. He cups her cheek with his hand. "You're magnificent," he murmurs, awed. "The... most amazing woman I have ever... known," he tells her, leaning close. "That's probably sacrilege," she whispers on her next breath. He leans close and whispers in her ear. "Good." Shivers race down Juliet's spine. Gabriel puts one finger on the opposite side of her face and turns her toward him. There are millimeters of space between them; each breath is mingling. "Are you a fallen angel?" Juliet asks. "Not yet. But there's a first time for everything," Gabriel's mouth quirks up. "Stop doing that," Juliet tells him. "It's distracting." "Make me," he challenges her. Juliet suppresses a smile as she presses her lips against Gabriel's. He gasps, vaguely surprised, but certainly not upset. This human girl, with her brown hair and blue eyes, this Winchester, has altered him. Control, the one thing he had always required- and always possessed- seems unimportant and inconsequential. If she wanted him, and could accept him with his character flaws, then Gabriel needed no control. He only needed her. "Juliet," he murmurs softly, tangling his hands into her long hair, placing kisses along her lips, her cheeks, her jaw, her nose, her neck. "I'm yours." Those two words reverberate across their mouths, through their souls, across the universe. It echos across Heaven and Hell. Gabriel's hands slide under her shirt and across her back, holding her close. Juliet grips the back of his shirt in her fists. Gabriel removes her shirt and she slowly unbuttons his. Their hands trace across each other's bare, heated skin, reveling in this touch, this moment. For Juliet, all pretenses are gone. She isn't perfect. Her skin is stained from blood and lies and guilt. She isn't strong. She's just an average girl with a not average life. But in this moment, none of her past matters. Gabriel doesn't care. He doesn't care that she's not a perfect size 0, that her hair frizzes in the humidity, that she has blood on her hands. All he cares about is being with her. And she realizes, it doesn't matter if they have sex tonight. He'll still be there in the morning. But oh, does she want to. And Winchesters generally get what they want. Maybe angels don't know how to love. But that night, on Earth, two angels loved their Winchesters with every fiber of their being. And Dean and Juliet Winchester loved them right back.


	5. Silent Lucidity

Juliet and Gabriel's peace lasts, right up until Dean walks into their room the next morning.

"What the HELL?"

It's obvious he's been fighting with Sam and came into their room to cool down.

Juliet is startled awake, but Gabriel blinks calmly.

"Good morning, Dean," he replies.

Dean's eyes, which had been roaming the scene in confusion, focus on Gabriel.

"You son of a BITCH!"

"Well, that's not very nice."

"You... You slept with... With my SISTER?!" He asks, new rage entering his voice when he remembers.

"I'm an adult, Dean," Juliet reminds him.

"You were going to sleep with my brother," Gabriel adds. "I really don't think you can point fingers."

"What's going on?" Sam asks, walking in and blinking blearily. His jaw drops when he sees Gabriel and Juliet.

"Now, Sammy here, he can point fingers."

"It's Sam," Sam responds weakly. "And I- I need a drink," he informs them, leaving the room and returning a minute later with a bottle of whiskey.

"It's eight o'clock, Sam," Juliet says worried.

"Oh, I know," Sam tells her, unstopping the bottle.

"Gabriel, could you give us a minute?" Juliet asks.

"Sure, Jules. I'll be next door," he tells her, grabbing his clothes.

"Wait, I'm not done with you," Dean tells him. Gabriel opens his mouth to retort.

"Yes, you are, Dean. Let him go," Juliet orders him. Dean steps aside and Gabriel smiles at Juliet.

"Bye, dear," he smirks.

"Go, Gabe," she tells him. She waits until he closes the door before looking at her older half-brothers. She takes a deep breath.

"I'm not going to argue with you guys. I'm 24; I can make my own descisions. Yes, you are my brothers, but until yesterday, I didn't know I had any other brothers. I had never met you, and I have never met our father. I won't let you make decisions for me now."

"You barely know Gabriel," Sam protests.

"No. But I'm learning," she replies with a smile. "Now, go away. I'm getting dressed."

Sam and Dean leave, she grabs clean clothes from her bag and throws them on, and begins her hunt for her clothes from last night. Suddenly, her head snaps up.

_I just sent my angry half-brothers into a room with my angel boyfriend._

Juliet drops her clothes onto her bag and hurries next door. She can feel the tension in the room, but so far Dean hasn't hauled off and punched anyone.

Dean and Cas are sitting on Dean's bed, Cas murmuring reassuringly. Sam is at the table, typing into his computer. Gabriel is sprawled on the couch, looking stunning with ruffled hair and completely at ease.

Juliet smiles and flops onto Sam's bed.

"Where are we going now?" She asks.

"There's a ghost in Connecticut I want to look into," he suggests.

"Haunting in Connecticut, great. Wasn't there a B horror movie about that?" Gabriel says.

"Where in Connecticut?" Juliet asks.

"The Central Connecticut State University in... New Britain, Connecticut," Sam tells her, reading off of his laptop.

"You're joking," she says.

"No... Why?"

"I just- know someone who goes there."

"Pack up, gang. We've got a ghost to hunt," Dean says.

"Did you just turn into Fred from Scooby-Doo?" Juliet asks surprised.

"One guess as to who's Daphne," Gabriel mutters to her, tilting his head toward Castiel.

"Wait, then who am I?" Sam pauses in packing his laptop, looking alarmed.

"Ruh-roh," Gabriel smirks.

"I don't understand," Castiel says through the laughter.

* * *

"Sam! Let's get a move on!" Dean calls from the Impala.

"Alright, alright."

"Hop in, guys," he turns to Juliet and the angels. Juliet slides in the middle with Gabriel to her left and Castiel to her right. Dean turns around in his seat, smirks, then picks a cassette before starting the Impala.

" _Stuck in the middle with you,"_  Steelers Wheel sing through the speakers.

"You're an ass, Dean," Juliet announces.

He tosses back his head and laughs as Sam climbs in and he drives out of the parking lot.

* * *

"So, where at the college is supposed to be haunted?" Juliet asks.

"The construction site of a new residence hall," Sam tells her.

"Let me guess, they dug up more that just dirt," Dean says.

"The property originally had a house on it. And during the time period when people were living there, people were buried in their backyards."

"Any idea who they dug up?" asks Dean.

"There isn't any official documentation of where or who is buried there, but three family members died in the right time period. All three were exhumed."

"Do we know where the bodies are?" Juliet asks.

"They took them to the police department for temporary storage until they can be identified and claimed."

"Guess we'll make that a little more difficult once they're toasted."

* * *

"Hey, Sam?" Juliet asks as they're unpacking at the motel.

"What's up, Jules?"

"I was... well, I was wondering if I could visit someone at the college?"

"The person you know?" he raises his eyebrows and leans against the car.

"Right."

"You don't need my permission," Sam tells her. "But you should probably ask yourself if they're the type of people who'll turn you in," he adds, turning back to the trunk and grabbing his bag.

* * *

Later, Dean and Sam follow Juliet to the campus.

"I'm pretty sure this is stalking, Dean," Sam tells him.

"It's not stalking. It's providing backup."

"Unwanted backup," Sam reminds him.

"Shh!" Dean hisses, following Juliet to one of the residences. Sam rolls his eyes, but follows him.

* * *

I knock on the door. It's been so long since I visited Cullen, even longer since I visited him at school. I take a deep breath, just as he opens the door.

* * *

Dean and Sam reach the hallway, just as Juliet is dragged into the room.

"Jules!" Sam calls out, running down the hallway after her, Dean on his heels. They exchange a glance and grab their knives as Sam kicks in the door.

"What the Hell?" a man shouts, pushing away from Juliet.

"Sam?! Dean?!" Juliet exclaims.

"Are you alright?" Dean asks, gruffly.

"I'm fine. What the Hell are you doing?"

"Rescuing you..." Sam says hesitantly.

"From what, exactly?"

"From this guy. We saw him drag you in here."

"You followed me?"

"We were providing back up."

"Back up against my brother?" Juliet asks, skeptical.

"Juliet, your brother's dead," Sam reminds her gently.

"Sam, Dean, meet Cullen, my  _older_ brother," she replies sarcastically.

"Oh," Sam says, his eyes widening. "Oh, God. I'm so sorry. About- about the door, I mean. Oh crap."

"Sam," Dean hisses, cutting off his apologies.

"Cullen, this is Sam and Dean," Juliet says, gesturing to them, "They-"

"What are you doing here, Juliet?" Cullen asks her. "They're looking for you."

"The police?"

"The FBI, Jules. You're wanted for triple homicide."

"I didn't do it, Cullen."

"I know that, Jules. I tried to tell them. They wanted to know where you were."

"What did you say?"

"That I didn't know. I haven't seen you in four months," he reminds her.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I don't care about that, Jules. But you need to get out of here. They're looking for you, and I'll get in trouble if they find you here."

"Alright. I just... wanted to see you."

"That's great, Jules. But you know I can't-"

"Cullen?" a voice says. A long-legged red head in shorts and a tank top walks in. "What's going on?"

"Abby, um, this is Sam, Dean, and... Alex," Cullen tells her. "She's my cousin."

"Hi," she says.

"Hi," Dean replies, smirking.

"Dean," Juliet hisses. "We'll go, Cullen. I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Sorry about the door," Sam says.

"See ya," Dean calls, following them out.

Juliet walks rapidly down the hallway. Sam takes longer strides to catch up.

"Jules," he murmurs softly when he's keeping pace with her.

"I shouldn't have come here," she whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks. They both stop and she buries her head in his chest as Sam wraps his long arms around her.

"It'll be alright."

* * *

"Are you alright? What happened?" Gabriel asks when they walk in. He stands up from the table and holds Juliet by her upper arms, studying her face with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Gabe. Let's go get some sleep."

Gabriel glances at Sam and Dean looking for an explanation, but they're both quiet.

"Okay," he tells her, following her next door to their room.

Later, he holds her as she sobs, occasionally whispering in her hair.

"It's okay, baby; I'm here. I won't let you go."

* * *

The next day, Juliet is all cried out and everyone's ready to torch the ghosts' corpses.

Juliet and Dean are going to take Castiel with them, snatch the bodies with the Impala, and meet Gabriel and Sam on the edge of town, where they'll have dug a pit, and they'll all salt and burn the bones and head out. Juliet has on a button down shirt, slacks, and heels, while Dean and Cas are average white collars. She pauses outside the door.

"Badge check?" she asks. They all flip their badges open (Dean checks that Cas' is right side up). "Let's go."

The plan is simple, but not overly so. Posing as scientists employed by a major history museum, they would go in, and remove the bodies to "determine cause of death and relative date". They would wheel the corpses out to the car with two in the back seat with Cas and one in the trunk. Juliet would return the gurneys and then they'd hit the road.

For once, everything went off without a hitch. They got the bodies out quietly, Cas didn't make any un-explainable comments, and they loaded the bodies into the car without any passersby asking questions.

"Keep them down," Juliet reminds Cas. Dean cranks up "Next to You" by Junk Food.

"I can't decide if you're being ironic or adorable," Juliet tells him.

"Always both," Cas states from the backseat.

* * *

The flames blaze high from the fuel of three dry corpses and their salt; the Impala stereo blares "Burnin' For You" by Blue Öyster Cult.

"Alright, where to next?" Juliet asks.

"We stick around to make sure it's gone. EMF sweeps of the construction site, that kind of thing. Sam will keep teaching you generic hunting stuff, and I'll get back to teaching you how to fight with knives," Dean tells her.

"How are we going to do that? Without stabbing each other?" she adds.

"Sticks shaped like knives and engine grease. The grease makes it clear when you get a hit."

"Which has been an issue in the past," Sam adds, "We used to get into fist fights over who got the hits."

"We're aggressive people," Dean shrugs.

* * *

"When you're fighting, it's important to remember that you will be fighting things that are stronger, faster, and have completely different abilities than a human," Dean tells Juliet the next afternoon. "So, strike fast and strike hard."

"Okay," she replies.

"Here, let me see your grip."

Juliet extends the stick and Dean adjusts her fingers.

"That's good if you're blocking or stabbing; show me if you wanted to slash."

She flips the pseudo-blade. He adjusts again.

"Alright. Now show me your stance," he tells her. "Very good. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

It doesn't take Dean long to disarm her.

"That wasn't bad for your first try. You got a couple of cuts in, see?" he says, showing her his arms.

"It was great until you slit my throat."

"Something you need to work on is avoiding the blade more. You're offense isn't bad, but taking the defensive and dodging my hits are definitely things you need to work on."

"Let's do it again," Juliet says, a determined glint in her eye.

The stick blades are good at preventing stab wounds, but by the time Dean and Juliet are done sparring, she's covered in bruises and engine grease.

"That's enough for today," Dean tells her. "We'll keep working, but you did well."

"Thanks, Dean."

"You're gonna do okay, kid," he says, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

* * *

Later, we're all relaxing in Sam, Dean, and Castiel's room. Sam is quizzing me on hunting demons. Dean stands up to get some ice from the bucket to put in his drink.

"We're out of ice," he says, setting it back down.

"I'll go get some," Juliet replies standing. "I need a break."

"Do you need help?" Gabriel asks.

"I can go get ice by myself, Gabe. I'll be fine," I tell him, closing the door.

I walk down the hall, repeating in my head the steps to exorcising a demon. Maybe that's why, when I reach the ice machine, I don't notice the footsteps approaching me from behind.

I don't notice until he grabs me and presses a piece of cloth over my mouth.

All the hand-to-hand training in the world can't save me from chloroform.

Everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this chapter is late! I'm posting this one and the next to make up for it. This chapter is the song by Queensryche. It plays in the Season 2 episode "Heart". The "Scooby-Doo" scene was especially fun for me, mainly because they all lined up so nicely. More to come.


	6. Cry Little Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter gets kind of screwy and emotional (my friend hates me for it). Hope you can bear with me, because I hope it gets better. Contains some adult themes.

"Is it just me, or is Juliet taking a  _long_ time to get ice?" Gabriel asks.

"Okay, good, it's not just me," Dean says.

"It has been a while," Sam nods, crinkling his forehead.

"Oh, well, let's all just sit here and comment on how long it's been, that'll definitely bring her back," Gabriel snaps.

"I doubt that will actually accomplish anything," Cas replies, seriously.

"Sarcasm, Cas," Dean tells him, rolling his eyes affectionately.

Gabriel stands up abruptly.

"I'm going to look for her."

"We'll go too," Sam announces.

"I'll take Cas and search the other buildings," Dean says.

"I'll take the parking lot and the front of the building."

"I'll handle the back and the ice machine," Gabriel adds.

* * *

"Juliet? Jules?" Gabriel calls, walking towards the ice machine. He sees something on the ground and stoops to pick it up.

"Juliet," he breathes, closing his hand around her anti-possession charm.

* * *

Sam is searching the parking lot when Gabriel appears in front of him, fists clenching and un-clenching, breathing heavily.

"What is it?" Sam asks immediately. "Gabriel? What happened?"

He extends his fist to shoulder height and allows the pendant to slip between his fingers.

"What- oh my God."

"Come on," Gabriel says, grabbing his shoulder and flying them to where Cas and Dean are.

"What is it? Did you find something?" Dean asks. Gabriel holds the charm out to him.

"I need you to help me track her," Gabriel tells Castiel.

"Of course," Cas replies. "Let us return to our room, and we'll begin."

"We don't have time for that!"

"Patience, brother. We will find her. But we need to be able to concentrate."

Gabriel takes several quick breaths.

"You're right. Let's go."

* * *

Juliet shifts and feels something pulling at her wrist. She opens her eyes slowly and raises her hands to rub her eyes. Or tries to. She shifts her head and looks at her wrists, which are tied above her head. She raises her head and sees a strap across her bare chest and hips, and ropes holding her ankles down. She lowers her head back down.

"Nice to see you awake," a cold voice reaches her.

"Is all the bondage necessary?"

The voice belongs to a blonde man, who has walked around so Juliet can see him.

"Oh, you really are a Winchester. I almost didn't believe it, but the attitude... well, I've only met one family who talks like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do. Your big brothers and their pet angels. The  _hunters,"_ he says, spitting the last word.

"What do you want?" Juliet asks icily.

"Oh, the usual. Revenge, torture," he says, nonchalantly, his eyes flickering black, "The Winchesters and their angels' heads on a plate. And you're going to bring them to me."

"Why would I do that?"

"In time, you'll call your angel. Gabriel, right? He's the one who's taken a liking to you. See these?" he asks, gesturing to faint symbols on the wall. "Enochian sigils, painted on the walls. I covered them with a layer of paint so they're not completely noticeable. Your angel can't find you unless you call him. Then he'll come. But once he's in this room, he's trapped. Some of these sigils prevent him from flying away. And you  _will_ call him."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because until you do, your life is going to be a living Hell in this room. Trust me."

"I won't call him."

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart," the man called over his shoulder to her. " I have all the time in the world."

* * *

Gabriel opens his eyes and looks at Castiel, waiting for him to finish his search. Cas opens his eyes.

"Well? Did you find her?" Gabriel asks. Cas shakes his head sadly.

"Why can't you find her?" Sam asks gently.

"She is likely contained some where that is shielded. The only way we can find her is if she calls us," Castiel tells him.

"Then problem solved," Dean says. "We just wait for her to call you guys and go get her."

"It's not that simple. Whatever is holding her likely knows about us, so they might ensure she can't call us. Or they may have her in a trap."

"I don't care. If she calls, I'm going to get her," Gabriel announces.

"Gabriel, use you head. You're no good to her if you get captured," Castiel chastises.

"I'm not leaving her. I told her I'm there for her. As soon as she calls me, I'm there."

"I'm not saying we abandon her. We will get her back. I'm saying plan ahead. Be cautious," Cas tells him. "We'll get her back, brother."

"You're right. Of course," Gabriel says distantly. It's clear he doesn't really mean in. "I'm going to bed."

He stands up and leaves the room.

"I'll keep an eye on him, "Cas says, standing up. He gives Dean a peck on the lips and follows Gabriel to his room.

"I guess it's back to the two of us," Dean says to Sam.

"Yippee," Sam replies sarcastically.

* * *

I hear the  _crack!_  of skin connecting with the skin and feel my head snap to the right, but I didn't feel the slap. I've stopped feeling it when the demon hits me. My eye is swollen shut.

"You'll have to do better than that," I tell him, smiling through my bloody teeth.

"Should we try something more exciting then?"

"Please," I reply.

He pulls out a thin knife and gently drags it along the skin in the crease of my elbow. I hiss in pain before cutting off the sound.

 _Don't show weakness._ I remind myself.  _You can do it._

"Well?" the demon asks. I stare right into his eyes with a determined glint in my eyes.

"More."

* * *

It's been a day and a half, and Gabriel is losing hope. He doesn't say anything, but the others can see it. He wears the anti-possession necklace and prays every night to his brothers asking for any information, but the others are silent.

* * *

Time passes differently here. I can't judge by when I sleep because I keep losing consciousness. The demon wasn't kind enough to install windows for me.

I don't know how long it's been since I saw-

_Don't say his name. You might call him by accident._

I'm careful not to move so I don't re-open the cuts the demon has left up and down my arms and legs and across my stomach. My face is all shades of black and blue and red.

I'll be strong. I'll protect Sam and Dean and Cas and Gabriel and their secrets, even if it kills me.

* * *

"How are we feeling?" the demon asks.

"Spectacular," I snarl. He backhands me.

"Mind your manners," he reminds me, completely calm. I raise my head and spit in his face. He wipes his face calmly.

"I have a new idea for you," he tells me conversationally.

"I'm thrilled."

The demon steps close and strokes my cheek. I jerk away.

"Yes, this will work well," he says with a smirk. He backs away and unfastens his belt.

"What are you doing?"

He pulls his belt slowly off his hips and unfastens the button on his jeans.

He walks down between my legs and lowers his jeans.

I close my eyes and turn my head as if this will all go away.

* * *

Hot, salty tears slide down my cheeks, stinging in the cuts on my face.

The demon is gone for the moment.

_Gabriel. I'm so sorry. I love you, Gabriel._

* * *

Gabriel's head jerks up.

"What is it?" Sam asks.

"Juliet," he whispers, not in answer, but to himself.

"Where is she?" Dean asks.

"I'll take us there," Cas volunteers. "Hold onto me."

They blink and they're in a dark room with a table. A body is strapped to the table.

"Juliet?" Gabriel whispers.

The body sniffles.

"Jules?" he murmurs, walking slowly toward her.

"I didn't mean to call you," she says in a gravelly voice.

"It's okay. I'm going to get you out of here."

He walks over to her.

"Don't look at me," she whispers.

"What?"

She turns her face towards him and he gasps.

"What did that bastard do to you?" he murmurs. "Dean, Sam, cut these ropes. Cas, I need you to help me heal her," he commands removing the straps across her chest and hips.

"There's Enochian sigils on the walls," she says.

"I'll deal with them," Dean volunteers. "Sam, get the ropes."

"Cas, can she have your trench coat?" Gabriel asks.

"Of course."

"Got 'em," Sam says, cutting the last rope on her wrist.

"Ready, Cas?" Gabriel asks.

"I'm ready."

"How's it going with the sigils, Dean?"

"Two more," he replies. "Sam, watch their backs."

Sam pulls out the demon knife and gets behind Gabriel and Castiel, who are holding their hands over Juliet.

"Done," Dean announces, drawing his knife and joining Sam. "How's it going, guys?"

"Nearly done," Cas replies. "I'll put her to sleep and Gabriel can-"

The door bursts open and the blonde demon appears.

"I was hoping you would all join me," he says calmly.

"Sorry, but we can't stay to chat. I left the stove on," Dean quips.

"That's too bad. I wouldn't want you to... burn," he replies, snapping his fingers and smirking. A ring of Holy fire flames up around Juliet and the angels. Dean closes his eyes and sighs.

"Shit."

"Set him up with that one, Dean," Sam mutters.

"Tell me about it, Sammy."

"Here, let's be civilized. You don't need those," the demon flicks his hand and their knives go flying. "Sit," he commands.

"We're fine," Dean replies.

"I  _insist,_ " the demon says and they fly backwards into two chairs and are tied down.

"Any other bright ideas, Dean?" Sam asks.

"Working on it," Dean mutters, struggling against the ropes. "What do you want?"

"Revenge, of course. Don't you recognize me?" his eyes flick black.

"Sorry, you demons all look the same to me," Dean says. "But I know someone who does."

He nods to the circle of Holy fire. The demon turns around just as Juliet throws Sam's knife and stabs him right through the heart. She collapses into Gabriel, weak. Cas snaps his fingers and the ropes drop from Sam and Dean. Dean grabs a jug of water from the table and Sam pulls out his flask of Holy water and they pour them over the ring. The flames die down and Gabriel lifts Juliet bridal style.

"Hold onto me," he commands Sam.

"I'll take Dean," Castiel says.

The Winchesters and their angels disappear in a rustle of wings.

* * *

Cas and Gabriel are stumbling from exhaustion by the time they appear in the hotel rooms. Gabriel lowers Juliet onto their bed and collapses into the other one.

"I'll watch over her," Sam reassures him as Gabriel's eyelids slip shut.

Sam sits on a chair by Juliet's bed, prepared to wait out the night. Meanwhile, Cas collapses on his and Dean's bed and falls asleep instantly. Dean smiles affectionately and removes Cas' boots and jacket. He changes into a pair of sweatpants and crawls in next to Cas, who immediately snuggles up next to him. Dean sighs contentedly and wraps his arms around the angel.

* * *

Juliet wakes up screaming at the top of her lungs. She feels hands on her and shrinks away.

"Shh, Juliet. It's okay, it's just me! It's Sam," Sam tells her. He glances at Gabriel and sees he's dead to the world. "It's alright."

Juliet collapses back onto the bed.

"It's gonna be okay," Sam reassures her. "It's over now."

Juliet curls up in a tight ball.

"You can go back to sleep. I'll keep you safe," Sam promises. Juliet looks up at him and nods slowly, letting her eyes close, the ultimate act of confidence, but she doesn't sleep.

"Sam," Dean whispers from the doorway, walking over. "Go get some sleep," he orders. "I'll take over here."

"Okay, Dean."

Dean takes Sam's chair and watches Juliet pretend to sleep.

_Hey Jude,_

_Don't make it bad._

_Take a sad song,_

_And make it better._

He begins to sing softly. Juliet tenses at first, then visibly relaxes.

_Remember, to let her into your heart,_

_Then you can start,_

_To make it better._

Dean sings the song twice before Juliet falls asleep, then once more for good measure. He stays by the bed all night, and anytime Juliet becomes restless starts again.

And Dean Winchester sings his baby sister the lullaby his mom sang to him. But he doesn't speak the phrase she always repeated to him, it doesn't need to be said.

_"The angels are watching over you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know you probably hate me now. Sorry. I still love you guys. I promise, things will get better after this.
> 
> I cheated with the chapter title. It's actually a song by G Tom Mac and is from the movie "The Lost Boys", but it was too perfect not to use. You should go check it out.


	7. Sad Girl

When Gabriel and Castiel awake recovered the next morning, Sam is making breakfast. Juliet is curled up on the couch with her knees drawn into her chest, and Dean is still asleep.

"Good morning," Gabriel chimes.

"Morning," Sam replies with a yawn.

Gabriel sits at the other end of the couch from Juliet.

"Are you alright?" he asks softly.

"I'm fine," she replies tonelessly. Gabriel sighs, but doesn't press her. Sam hands her a plate of eggs and bacon as Dean starts to stir. He sits up excitedly at the smell of breakfast, but his face drops when he realizes Juliet is curled up on the couch and not recovered like her imagined. He gets a plate from Sam and they sit in silence as Juliet pushes the food around her plate.

"Let's go for a drive," Dean says suddenly, setting his plate down.

"What?" Sam asks, screwing up his face in confusion.

"Come on. We all need fresh air and sunshine," he adds, grabbing his keys.

"Dean..."

"It's not up for discussion. Get up."

Sam sighs, but follows his brother out to the car. Cas follows and Gabriel leads Juliet out. Dean has the windows rolled down on the Impala. Sam and Dean climb in the front and Gabriel, Juliet, and Cas slide into the back, Gabriel in the middle. Juliet stares blankly and silently out the window. Gabriel watches her, worried. He can't begin to know what she suffered through at the hands of the demon. What she tolerated to protect him. It breaks his heart to think of what the demon could have done to shut her down like this. He knows she woke up screaming, even though he couldn't do anything while he was healing. He knows he owes Dean for taking care of her. But more than that, he feels he owes her for not saving her sooner.

He glances at Juliet. He couldn't save her. He wasn't there when she needed him. He doesn't know what to do. So he holds her hand and says the only things he can.

"I love you. I'm sorry."

Juliet looks at him, smiles gently, squeezes his hand back, and turns back to the window, singing softly.

_Hey Jude,_

_Don't let me down._

_You have found her,_

_Now go and get her._

Dean glances up into the rear view mirror and smiles.

_The minute,_

_You let her under your skin,_

_Then you begin,_

_To make it better._

Dean pats the dashboard of his car lovingly. A ride in the Impala can fix almost anything.

* * *

That night, Gabriel is sitting on the couch, looking out into the moonlit parking lot. Suddenly, he hears soft footsteps and a small body curls into the space next to him. He wraps his arms around Juliet and strokes her hair.

"Come on," he murmurs, taking her hand and leading her back to the bed. "Go to sleep," he says, crawling next to her. "I'll stay with you."

"Thank you, Gabriel."

"I know it must be hard, Juliet. I just want you to know... What you went through... No one should have to... but you are the strongest person I know."

"I don't deserve that, Gabriel. I don't deserve  _you_ anymore."

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asks, raising his head and looking at her.

"You don't know what he did to me, Gabriel. He-he-"

"Shh. You don't have to tell me. You don't ever have to talk about it," Gabriel tells her, holding her closer.

"Okay, Gabriel," she murmurs, curling up against him.

Gabriel strokes her hair and hums softly until she falls asleep.

That night, in her angel's arms, Juliet slept through the night.

* * *

"Wake up, Jules," Gabriel says, softly shaking her. She wakes up abruptly, swinging a fist, breathing heavily. "Ouch!" Gabriel shouts, rubbing his jaw. "Easy, easy. It's okay," he adds soothingly. She relaxes. "Sam and Dean want to check up on the ghosts at the college. Do you want to go with them?"

"Yes," she replies immediately, standing.

"You don't have to-"

"I want to. I'll feel better once I'm out there hunting again," she says, getting dressed.

"Juliet, don't push it. Take it easy, getting back out there. You've been through a terrible ordeal."

"We don't have time to take it easy, Gabriel. Not in this life time," she replies, the familiar, determined glint returning to her eyes. Gabriel hides a smile as he watches her get dressed in a rush.

"Here," he says, holding out her anti-possession necklace. Juliet gasps.

"You found it! I was afraid I'd lost it in..."

"It fell off when he grabbed you," Gabriel tells her. "Come on, let's go," he adds, effectively distracting her from reliving her nightmare.

Dean is leaning against his door on the Impala when Juliet and Gabriel join him.

"I was hoping you'd come with. Sammy! Let's get a move on!"

Sam races out of the motel looking frantic.

"But Dean! It's Tuesday!"

"I woke him up with some Asia this morning," Dean whispers to Juliet and Gabriel. Gabriel laughs and high fives Dean.

"That's mean, Dean," Juliet chastises him. "Sam, it's Thursday," she tells the distressed giant.

"What?"

"It's Thursday. Gabriel didn't screw with time. Everything's fine," she says calmly. Sam looks very confused for a minute, then turns to Dean.

"You... Jerk!"

"Bitch," Dean replies.

"Hey, assbutts! Get in the car," Cas calls, walking out of the motel room.

"What's with the weird catchphrases?" Juliet asks.

"Just sort of happened, I guess," Dean says, climbing into the car.

"Do you have one?" she asks Gabriel as she slides into the middle. He nods. "What is it?"

"Dick," the group choruses.

* * *

"No EMF," Sam tells them, "Looks clean."

Juliet shifts her grip on the iron crowbar.

"Let's get out of here then."

"Where to next, Sammy?" Dean asks.

"I'll start looking for another hunt."

* * *

The motel room isn't empty when they return.

"'Ello boys."

Gabriel and Cas reach for their knives, but Sam and Dean just sigh.

"Hello, Crowley," Dean replies. "What do you want?"

"An old friend can't drop in for a visit?"

"Oh, yay. More old friends," Juliet sighs, flopping onto the couch.

"Oh, yay. More Winchesters," Crowley replies snarkily, mimicking her. Juliet blinks, then laughs out loud.

"Oh, this one's fun. He can stay."

Gabriel's eyes tighten slightly.

"Thank you," Crowley says, sitting in a chair at the table. "Be civil, Squirrel, Moose," he says to Sam and Dean. "Call off your dogs, or I'll have to call mine."

"What do you want, Crowley?" Sam asks coldly.

"Right to business, then. Alright. Something is killing my Crossroads demons."

" _Your_ Crossroads demons?" Juliet asks.

"Oh, hello. Crowley, King of Hell and the Crossroads," he announces proudly.

"You're a demon," Juliet says with disgust.

"A very important demon," he corrects her. "Which reminds me."

He stands up and walks over to her and lays a hand on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" She exclaims, pulling away.

"Get away from her!" Gabriel shouts.

"Relax, Gabriella. You pigeons aren't the only ones with healing powers. And you and the giraffe missed the important parts when you fixed her up. Relax, sweetheart," he says to Juliet. He leans closer and whispers in her ear. "I know what he did to you. I can fix that. Make it go away."

"For what? My soul?" she spits the word at him.

"Not a chance. Your friends would stab me before I could take a step. Call it encouragement to get the boys to see things my way," he steps away. "There you go. All better."

"Are you alright?" Gabriel asks, stepping between them, putting his hands on her shoulders and searching her eyes.

"I'm... I'm great," she says amazed.

"Like it never happened," Crowley tells her. "Now, back to my problem," he says to Sam and Dean.

"You said someone was killing your Crossroads demons?" Dean clarifies.

"Targeting, to be more accurate. Something summons them and next thing I know, my black-eyed child is dead."

"It's not us," Sam tells him.

"I know, Moose. I want you to find out what."

"And how do I want us to do that?" Dean asks.

"So glad you asked, Squirrel. I have brought helpers for you. Firstly," he says, and whistles. A snarl emanates from the air next to him.

"Oh, no," Dean protests.

"Don't worry, she's well trained. Daisy is my best tracking hellhound."

"Daisy?" Sam asks, trying to hide a smile.

"Problem, Moose?" Crowley asks icily.

"Not at all."

"Good, because you'll love my next surprise helper," he replies, snapping his fingers. A beautiful woman appears beside him. She bends down and pets the area where the hellhound is.

"Hello, Daisy," she raises her head and catches Sam and Dean's eyes. "Hello, boys."

"That's my line," Crowley says.

"Bela?" Sam and Dean ask in unison. She smirks.

"Bet you didn't expect to see me again," she says. "Considering you listened to me die."

"Bela," Crowley warns her. "Play nice."

"I'm not going to hurt them, Crowley. Just guilt trip them a little."

"Are you a demon now, Bela?" Sam asks.

"Oh, I forgot, you have a thing for the black-eyed girls, Sam," Bela teases.

"Cute," Sam says, flashing a bitchface.

"What do you want us to do?" Dean asks, warily.

"Bela is a Crossroads demon. I have placed her in charge of all deals being made in the vicinity of the attacks. When she gets summoned, she will contact you and you can keep an eye on her."

"Easy enough," Dean says. "What do we need the hound for?"

"In case the monster gets away or to find out where it's going next."

"Funny how the definition of monster so easily shifts," Gabriel mutters.

"So, Bela, how do you feel about being bait?" Dean teases her.

"Wait!" Juliet exclaims. "You're not actually considering doing this, are you?"

"Well..."

"They're  _demons_! And they're asking us to  _save_ demons!"

"Not all demons are bad," Bela tells her.

"Yeah, says the demon," Juliet snaps back.

"Watch your mouth," Bela hisses, eyes narrowing and turning black.

"Ladies, ladies, please," Dean begins to say, before he's interrupted.

"Shut up, Dean!" they both turn. He raises his hands in surrender and backs up again.

"Just this week, I've been possessed by a demon and forced to murder my family, then kidnapped and tortured by another demon. He  _raped_ me! And crossroads demons- well you steal people's souls! And you want me to  _help_ you?"

"Crowley healed you-" Bela starts to say.

"You think you can heal something like that?! It never goes away!"

"If you'll let me finished, you self-absorbed little hunter, I'll make my point," Bela snarls. "Crowley healed you. Sam and Dean have worked with him before, and are willing to work with him again, as are your precious angels. I think those should be good enough reasons to trust him. You're right to say there are some bad demons, and they have done horrible things to you. But I could just as easily name bad hunters or awful humans. Don't judge all of us by the few you've met."

"The soul stealing?" Juliet reminds her.

"Trading," Bela corrects. "We make deals. We uphold our end, and expect the same of our business partners."

"You aren't going to tell me all the reasons I need to trust you?" Juliet asks.

"No, because you shouldn't," Bela tells her with a smirk. "I was a less than trustworthy human. It's so much more fun being a unscrupulous demon."

"At least you're honest," Juliet replies. "The dog- Daisy?"

"Hellhound," Bela corrects.

"You're serious?" Juliet asks with a double take.

"She's serious," Dean says, staring at the space where the hellhound is with distaste. Juliet fixes Crowley and Bela with a piercing stare.

"What do we need to do?"

* * *

It isn't easy to trust the demons. More than anything, I would love to take a knife to Bela's perfect throat and give her a Colombian Necktie. But I don't, for three reasons.

A) I owe Crowley for healing me. Soul or no soul, I'm in his debt now, and I'll pay my debt in the form of not slaughtering Bela.

B) Sam, Dean, Gabriel, and Castiel are all going to help, with or without me, and I guess protecting "innocent demons" (definitely an oxymoron) is a good cause.

And C) The hellhound, Daisy, is the best dog ever! My disgust of demons does not, apparently, transfer to their pets. I didn't think an invisible pet would be a good idea, but I have to admit, not having fur on my clothes or worrying about motel management not allowing pets is nice.

Our first order of business is to get a motel near where the attacks have been happening. This is made difficult by a desire for separate sleeping arrangements. Cas and Dean want their own room, especially since Dean refuses to share with Bela or Daisy. Gabriel and I want our own room, and would prefer not to creepy couple with Dean and Cas. Finally, we decided to get two rooms with king-sized beds, and one with two queens, which Sam, Bela, and Daisy will share. Which is fine, until Daisy decides she loves me more than any other person on the team and refuses to leave my side.

So Gabriel and I share a bed with a giant hellhound.

I think Gabriel's only a little jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The chapter title is the song "Sad Girl" by Supergrass. It played in the Season Two episode "Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things". I do not own the Beatles or their song "Hey Jude". For those who are curious, Bela is supposed to look like she did before she died, just with demon eyes. For the record, I love Bela, so she might stick around for a while.


	8. Crossroad Blues

Juliet wakes up to a giant weight on her chest. She laughs without opening her eyes.

"Get off, Gabriel."

"It's not me," he replies from across the room. Juliet opens her eyes and sees... nothing. Her confusion lasts for a moment before she hears the panting.

"Daisy," she says, laughing again. Gabriel's eyes light up at the sound of her happiness. "Daisy, get off," she tells the hound, pushing the hellhound off of her chest. She meets Gabriel's eyes as she sits up and smiles.

The bed shifts as Daisy gets up and stretches, then leaps from the bed.

"We should probably let her out," Juliet says. She starts laughing again.

"What?" Gabriel asks, smiling at her contagious laughter.

"It's like we're petting sitting. But it's a hellhound! It's just... so unusual. I'm dating an archangel, I have two half-brothers that I hunt monsters with, one of whom is dating another angel, and I'm protecting demons from some monster, and I had a hellhound in my bed last night."

"That's unusual for you? Sounds like Christmas with my family," Gabriel jokes.

"I feel like I need to reevaluate my life," she says, opening the motel door and feeling Daisy race past her. "I'm taking a shower."

"Can I join you?" Gabriel smirks.

"Why don't you get breakfast started?" Juliet laughs.

"Uh-okay," Gabriel says as she disappears. "I'll... make breakfast. Shouldn't be too hard. I'm an archangel of the Lord. I can handle making breakfast."

Gabriel turns to the kitchenette.

"I need eggs," he announces to himself. "I'll make eggs first."

Juliet steps out of the shower and wraps the towel around herself. She sniffs deeply and smells... smoke! She races into the bedroom.

"Gabriel?" she asks, struggling not to laugh.

The archangel is covered in flour and has eggs in his hair. The burning smell came from his attempt at eggs, which had burned when he had left them to make pancakes, the batter of which is all over... well, everything.

"Gabriel?"

He turns, looking frazzled and distraught.

"I can't make breakfast!" he wails. It's almost too much for Juliet, but she figures laughing in his face would just upset him.

"It's okay, Gabe," she tells him, giving the poor angel a hug. "Go take a shower. I'll clean this up. If you like, I'll teach you to make breakfast later."

She grabs her clothes and gets dressed in the bedroom, then let's Daisy in before starting to clean up. Gabriel comes back once she's nearly finished.

"Almost done," she tells him. "i just need you to get one spot."

"Where?"

"There," she replies, pointing to a clump of eggs in the center of the ceiling. Gabriel glances up and burst out laughing.

"An archangel who can't even make breakfast. I'm kind of pathetic," his says, snapping his fingers and making the egg disappear.

"You missed a spot," Juliet tells him.

"Where?" Gabriel asks.

"There," she says, giving him a kiss. "Now, come on, I'll teach you to make breakfast."

When Dean knocks on the door twenty minutes later, Gabriel and Juliet have finished successfully making breakfast. Everyone gathers in their motel room, sitting on whatever surface is available. Daisy is curled up at Juliet's feet, eating table scraps she gives her. It's like one big, screwed up family, which in fact, it sort of is.

"So, Bela, what do you know about this thing?" Dean asks.

"The creature is strong. It would have to be. And it knows what it's doing. It is targeting crossroads demons, that'd really the only way to say it. Demons are scared. Some have stopped taking deals until it is captured. Which is angering Crowley."

"Tell us about the attacks," Sam says.

"Someone summons a demon to the crossroads. When that demon goes to make a deal, they're never seen again. We've gone to the places where they went missing, and there's nothing there. We're at a loss."

"How many have been attacked?"

"Five so far," Bela tells him. "Wait. I'm being summoned." Fear enters her eyes for a moment.

"Take us with you," Juliet says. "We'll hide nearby."

"Can you track me?" Bela asks the angels. They nod. "Then bring them with you. Don't forget the dog," she reminds them.

Dean, Juliet, Sam, Cas, Gabriel, and Daisy are hiding in the bushes, armed with every type of weapon they possess, waiting for Bela to appear in the crossroads.

"Gabriel? Castiel?" a voice calls surprised.

"Ridwan?"Gabriel asks in confusion.

"Who's Ridwan?" Juliet asks.

"He's the angel in charge of maintaining Paradise," Castiel tells them.

"Like an angelic gardener?"Dean asks.

"What are you doing here, Ridwan?" Gabriel asks, stepping out of the bushes, Juliet a step behind him.

"I am waiting," he replies distantly.

"For?" Gabriel prompts.

"I am waiting to ride the world of darkness."

"Rid the world of... You've been killing the Crossroads demons," Gabriel realizes.

"They have darkened this world, Gabriel. How long before they move onto ours?"

"Ridwan, this is not your purpose," Castiel admonishes, joining them in the crossroad.

"I am protecting Paradise from future damage. I am serving our father."

"Who is protecting Paradise while you are here worrying about the future?" Juliet asks.

"I am serving the Lord," Ridwan declares. "I am fulfilling my purpose."

"No, Ridwan. You have strayed from your path," Castiel tells him gently. Ridwan focuses on him for the first time.

"You rebelled, Castiel. Do no presume to tell me of my path. Paradise is ruined because of the wars you started," anger fills the angel's eyes. "You have destroyed my work!"

"Uh-oh," Gabriel says. "Cas..."

Ridwan charges Castiel, but before he can lay a hand on him, Gabriel has an angel blade pressed to his throat.

"Back down, brother," he growls. "You are lost."

Ridwan steps back, breathing heavily.

"Paradise... it's lost. I'm lost. I have no purpose," the angel murmurs, stunned.

"Ridwan," Castiel says gently. "Paradise still exists. It is broken, not destroyed. You can save it. That is your purpose."

The angel's eyes focus.

"My purpose... Yes. I must repair Paradise," he turns to Castiel. "Thank you, brothers."

He disappears in a ruffle of wings.

"Well, that was easier than expected," Gabriel says, replacing his angel blade. Juliet whistles and Daisy comes running. Bela appears next to them.

"Well?"

"It was an angel," Sam tells her, joining them.

"I should have known," she says, rolling her eyes. "I'll tell Crowley."

"No need."

Everyone turns around to where Crowley is leaning against a tree.

"Well done, boys."

"Were you watching?" Dean asks.

"Near the end, yes. By the way, Gabriel, very sexy with the knife and the growl. Very climatic," he tells the angel, then glances at Juliet, who is kneeling and petting Daisy. "She likes you."

"She's a good companion," Juliet replies.

"Not many people can befriend a hellhound."

"Guess I'm not most people," she says with a shrug.

"Truer word were never spoken," Crowley nods. "Which reminds me." He snaps his fingers and everyone hears a small yip!. "This is for you," he tells Juliet, handing her a small bundle.

"What-?"

"A pup," Crowley says. "He's yours, if you want him."

"You're giving me a hellhound?" Juliet asks.

"You have to take care of him," he tells her. Juliet stares at him wide-eyed.

"You're serious?"

"I have too many to take care of at the moment," he says, waving a hand. "If you take care of him, you can keep him."

Juliet jumps up and hugs him impulsively. Crowley stiffens.

"Alright, that's enough," he says, peeling her arms off of him. She scoops the hellhound puppy up into her arms.

"Does he have a name?"

"Not yet."

"Loki. His name is Loki," she announces proudly. Gabriel laughs, surprised.

"Isn't that cute? She named her dog after you," Dean says.

"Alright then. I have business to attend to," Crowley says, straightening his suit. "King of Hell and all. Come, Daisy," he calls snapping his fingers and disappearing.

"Guys? Where's Sam?" Dean asks suddenly.

Gabriel snickers and Castiel points to a clump of trees, behind which Sam's arm and one of Bela's long legs are visible.

"I can't decide if I'm proud or disappointed," Dean sighs, going to retrieve them, muttering under his breath about "Sam and his monster girlfriends and angels and now pet hellhounds. Why do I put up with this?".

Sam and Bela separate, with promises that she'll return when she can. Then the group returns to the motel. Dean keeps glaring at Sam and muttering something along the lines of "Bela? Really?". Sam is silent, blushing scarlet when Gabriel makes jokes about Sam's girlfriend "having the devil in her". Juliet finally stops him when he attempts to rewrite the lyrics to "Fat Bottomed Girls" by Queen. Loki is curled in Juliet's lap and seems content to never move again.

"Have you found a new hunt yet, Sam?" Juliet asks, running her hand down the hellhound's back.

"What?" Sam asks, shaking his head to remove the cobwebs.

"A new hunt? Have you found one?" she repeats slowly.

"Oh, right," he replies, flustered. He pulls out his laptop. "Uh, there's a possible witch coven in Virginia, vampires in Oklahoma, or a shifter in South Dakota. Which way do we wanna go?"

"Call Rufus, ask him to look into South Dakota. He'll have fun with that. Call the twins in Oklahoma- what are their names, Olivia and Owen?- and have them check out the vamps. Make sure they know about the cure. We'll take the witches," Dean tells him. "Should be easy as pie. Mmmm, I love me some pie."

"Dean, focus," Juliet says, snapping her fingers.

"Right, sorry. Witches," Dean says, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs. "But can we get pie later?"

"Alright, Juliet, how do you stop a witch?" Sam asks in the car.

"First, you find the hex bags and destroy them. You have to burn them. Then, you need to find the witch. Witches are humans, so it's difficult, but if you follow the trails of good luck and any murders, you find the witch," Juliet recites. "Witches get their powers from demons, but generally the demon's not directly involved, so the best way to stop a witch is to kill them."

"Very good," Dean tells her. "How about some mood music?" he asks, flipping on "Witchy Woman" by the Eagles. Sam sighs and rolls his eyes laughing.

"Loki is in Juliet's lap with his front paws on the window, wagging his tail-she can feel his tail hitting her arm in rhythm.

Suddenly she starts singing along, loudly. Gabriel watches her for a minute before joining in, followed closely by Dean and Sam. Castiel stares at them in confusion, but slowly stars singing the chorus with them. Not at the same volume or the same level of enthusiasm, but he does join in. Finally, the song ends and everyone bursts out laughing, faces red and breathless. Loki wiggles happily across everyone's laps, yapping and licking Juliet and the angels' faces. Castiel smiles softly at the hellhound before scratching behind his ears.

"Loki," Juliet calls quietly, causing the hellhound to leap across Gabriel's lap and snuggle under her chin.

The group quickly tracks the witches, a group of middle-aged women using witchcraft to kill their enemies. Sam and Dean are going over the plan in the motel room as they perform a weapons check.

"Sam, Gabriel, and Juliet will form one group, ad Cas and I will make up the other," Dean tells them, handing Juliet a pistol.

"No pit stops, guys," Gabriel tells them. Dean chooses to ignore him.

"Do you have enough control over Loki to keep him with you all the time?" Dean asks Juliet.

"No."

"Then it's probably best he stay here."

"Of course."

"Gabriel, Sam, keep an eye on her at all times," Dean orders them.

"Always," Sam replies.

"Cas and I will take the upper floor, you three take the ground floor and basement. Everyone ready?"

They all nod, shifting their grips on their weapons.

Sam, Gabriel, and I are creeping through the kitchen, silent, weapons at the ready. Sam and Gabe move through the door when it slams suddenly between us.

"Juliet!" Sam shouts, immediately turning and hammering on the door. I hear laughter behind me. I turn around and look into the eyes of one of the witches.

"That won't do your friend any good," she tells me. "I'm stronger than he is," she says, eyes flickering black. She waves her hand, my gun goes flying and I'm flung backwards against the door. My head cracks roughly against the wood. "The witches will deal with your friends, and I'll handle you and those pesky angels you brought along."

"Jules!" I hear Gabriel shout through the door. I hear a dull thud as he rams his shoulder into the solid wood. "Ow."

The demon raises her hand and I feel my throat tighten until I can't breathe. I start gasping like a fish. The demon smiles viciously, tightening her grip.

As my vision darkens, I hear a snarl. The demon's eyes widen before she is suddenly knocked over backwards. I drop to the floor, gasping for air as the demon screams, gashes appearing on her chest. The demon doesn't even have a chance to evacuate the body before the hellhound kills her.

It's when the bloody paw prints start approaching me that I understand.

"Loki?"

The hellhound barks in response, as Gabriel pushes the door open.

"Juliet?"

"I'm okay," I tell him, standing up. He grabs me in a hug.

"Thank my father. I thought you were dead."

"Where's Sam?" I ask when he lets go.

"He ran upstairs to get Dean and Cas. What happened?"

"That one was a demon. She attacked me, but Loki appeared and killed her."

"Loki?" Gabriel asks in surprise. He turns towards the sound of the hellhound's bark. "Good boy," he tells him.

"Come on, let's go help the boys finish off the witches. Loki," I call the hellhound to me.

We don't see anyone at the top of the stairs, or hear any fighting.

"Dean? Sam?" I call.

"Cas?" Gabriel adds.

"Juliet?" a strange voice calls. I immediately raise my gun. "Is that you?"

Gabriel and I walk towards the sound of the voice. As we reach the doorway, a woman with blonde hair steps out.

"Who are you?" I ask, aiming my gun. She immediately raises her hands.

"Whoa, whoa. It's me!" she says. Suddenly, I realize why she looks familiar.

"Oh my God," I say. "Dean?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HAHAHAHA, bet you didn't see that coming did you?! More to follow.
> 
> Song title is "Crossroad Blues" by Robert Johnson, from the Season 2 episode -you guessed it- "Crossroad Blues".
> 
> So, I realize the domestic Gabriel is probably a little unorthodox, but I wanted to add another layer of character development to our very own Trickster-Love Interest, so there we go.
> 
> Ridwan is an actual angel, mentioned in the Quran. He is the angel in charge of maintaining Paradise, so I thought it would make sense for him to kind of lose it and go crazy on the Crossroads demons. Also, would kind of make sense for him to get angry at Cas, which gave me an opportunity for Sexy/Angry Gabriel.
> 
> I deeply love Bela, and Sela/Bam is one of my favorite ships, so expect a little more out of that.
> 
> To justify nice!Crowley, I just want him to not be an awful guy. So when Juliet is depressed and suffering, what does he do? Gives her a puppy to take care of. Puppies fix everything. Hellhound puppies are no different.


	9. Cherry Pie

"Dean?" I ask again.

"Yeah, it's me, Jules," the woman- Dean- replies snarkily, putting her- his?- hands on her hips.

"What... um... What happened?" Gabriel asks, struggling not to laugh.

"The witches, what do you think, you dick?"

"Um, Dean?" an Amazonian brunette walks out to join us.

"Sam?!" I ask.

"Uh-yeah," she- he- Sam replies sheepishly, blushing.

Gabriel has to walk away to keep from crying with laughter. He stabilizes himself against a wall, doubled over.

"It's not funny," woman-Sam protests.

"Are you kidding? It's hysterical," Gabriel replies, hiccuping and wiping his eyes. "I should have done this years ago!"

"Face it, Sam. You're one fugly chick," Dean tells him.

"Oh, and you look any better?" Sam snaps.

"Guys, where's Cas?" I interrupt, feeling the cat fight brewing.

"He's unconscious. He used his grace to destroy the witches," Dean says.

"Is he-?" I start to ask.

"He got hit with it too," Dean tells me.

"Alright, let's take you guys back to the motel, then we can figure this out, okay?" I say, struggling not to laugh as Dean sashays back into the room to get Cas.

* * *

"Okay, tell me exactly what happened," Juliet asks Sam and Dean at the motel.

"Cas and I had gone up stairs and the witches were holed up in this room, performing a spell. We broke down the door, when Sam came running up the stairs. The witches finished the spell, but nothing happened, so Cas zapped them," woman-Dean says. "We set Cas down, and then I got this weird, awful feeling. I looked over and Sammy and Cas were girls. None of my clothes fit right," he complains. "This is weird. What am I even supposed to do with these?" he asks, grabbing his chest.

"Cas can wear some of my clothes, we're about the same size. But if this lasts for any length of time, we're going to need to buy you and Sam clothes," Juliet tells him.

"We need to call Bobby," Sam announces. "See if he knows how to fix this."

"Sam, who's going to talk to him?" Juliet asks. "He doesn't know me, and you and Dean have gone all 'Thelma and Louise'."

"Can you fix this?" Sam asks Gabriel.

"Why would I do that?"

"Gabriel," Juliet says.

"No, I can't. This is a wild type of witchcraft, completely immune to grace power."

"Don't worry, Sam. We'll figure this out," Juliet reassures him. "Dean!" she snaps. Dean looks up guiltily from where he was staring down his shirt. She sighs. "I think we should call Bela. Maybe she knows something that could help."

"No! No, no, no. Don't call Bela," Sam protests.

"Why not?"

"I don't... I don't want her to see me like this," Sam mumbles.

"Would you prefer to stay like this?" Dean snaps. Sam shakes his head, his long brown hair swinging wildly.

"Alright, let's summon Samantha's girlfriend," Gabriel says.

* * *

"This had better be important," Bela says, appearing with her arms crossed in front of Gabriel and I. She looks down at the pentagram we used to summon her in. "Is this necessary?"

"Sorry, I forgot to get rid of that part," I apologize, scratching a hole in the edge.

"I didn't," Gabriel mutters.

"Who's this?" Bela asks.

"Um, hi, Bela," Sam says quietly.

"Sam? What have you done now?" she asks, walking over and grabbing his chin, looking into his eyes. "Witchcraft?" she asks disgusted. "A nasty, wild strain too."

"Hello, Bela," Dean says, walking in.

"You too?" she sighs.

"Castiel, as well," I tell her.

"Fantastic," Bela hisses.

"Can you fix it?" I ask.

"No. But it's alright. This is a temporary spell. The witches weren't strong enough to make it permanent. It will wear off."

"How long?" Sam asks.

"A week? Give or take."

"A week?!" Dean exclaims.

"Yes, Deanna. A week."

"Don't call me that," Dean says. He mutters under his breath. "Deanna was my grandmother."

"You're named after your grandmother?" Bela asks, smirking.

"Laugh it up,  _Abigail_ ," Dean replies snarkily. Bela's eyes narrow.

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty," Gabriel interrupts, trying not to laugh. They both whip their heads around to glare at him.

"Alright, thank you, Bela," I say, trying to prevent a fight. "Are you planning on staying?"

"I have work to do, but thank you, Juliet. I'll stop by soon," she promises Sam before disappearing.

"Dean?" we hear a quiet voice from the bed. Cas raises his head in confusion. "What... what is going on?"

* * *

After explaining what happened to Castiel, Juliet takes Sam, Cas, and Dean to buy necessary clothes.

"Most of your clothes you can still wear, like shirts, even though they'll be a little tighter. But you have more... curves now, so your pants won't fit until this is over."

"This is weird, Jules," Sam tells her.

"Tell me about it. I'm about to take my older brothers bra shopping."

"After this is over, we will never mention it again," Dean announces, shifting uncomfortably.

"Aren't you glad I made Gabriel stay behind?"

"Very," Dean and Sam say together.

"It won't be so bad," she tells them. "I'll make this as painless as possible."

* * *

"Juliet? Help," Dean calls from the dressing room.

"Dean," she sighs, walking towards the room. "What have you done now?"

"There's all sorts of straps and hooks! It's confusing, okay!"

"How many girlfriends have you had, Dean? And you can't put on a bra?" she asks quietly.

"I'm sorry, I'm usually taking them off," he replies. Juliet laughs until she hears quiet, "Jules?".

"Let me go rescue your brother," she says. "Just remember, be thankful for feminism, or I'd be teaching you to wear a dress."

"I'll never mock women's rights again," he replies solemnly.

"Sam?" she calls.

"In here," he replies, waving a hand over the door.

"What's wrong?"

"These sizes are confusing. Why don't these fit?" he says, handing her a pair of jeans.

"Sam, these are a size 32."

"Yes... that's what size I wear."

"In men's jeans. Women's sizes are completely different."

Sam sighs.

"Help, please?"

"I'll be right back," she replies. She stops at the door to Cas' dressing room. "Do you need anything, Cas?"

The door opens and female-Cas saunters out in a tight, red dress with a slit up the leg.

"I guess you've got this under control," she says. "You should go show that to Dean."

Juliet leaves the dressing room, chuckling. Dean probably wouldn't need any help getting out of his bra.

Cas gently taps on Dean's dressing room door.

"Jules? Thank goodness. I'm stuck again," he says, opening the door a crack and sticking his head out. His jaw drops when he sees Cas.

"What- what are you wearing?" he asks, swallowing.

"It's called a dress. I realize how unfamiliar you are with female attire," Cas replies. "Juliet said I should come show you."

"She knows me so well," Dean says, grabbing Cas by the arm and dragging him into the dressing room. He pushes him against the wall and slams their lips together. Castiel gasps slightly in surprise, before wrapping his arms around Dean.

Dean finds the zipper on Cas' dress and expertly slides it down, kissing Cas' neck and collarbone and moving to his shoulder as he shifts the fabric out of the way.

"Dean," Cas murmurs, pulling back. "I've never... done this... as a woman."

"Don't worry, Cas. It's a first for me too," Dean smirks, trapping Castiel's lips against his again. Dean slides the red dress off and steps back to admire the view.

"Damn, Cas. You are one sexy chick," he says softly.

"Do you prefer me like this, Dean?" Cas asks. "Does my being male make you uncomfortable?"

Dean draws back and looks into Cas' eyes. The same blue they have always been. It's Dean's favorite color, even if he can't describe it. It's the color that is distinctly Cas.

"Don't ever change, Cas. You may be sexy now; you're  _beautiful_ always. I love you, Cas. When you're crazy, or angry, or male. I wouldn't change you for the world."

Dean kisses him again, but it's different this time. Their usual kisses are aggressive and passionate, like a violent reaction. This kiss is gently. It's softer.

The other kisses were passion. This kiss is love.

Suddenly, Cas grabs Dean and pushes him into the wall behind them, not stopping the kiss. He flicks his tongue against the seam of Dean's lips, parting his mouth with a gasp. Dean draws back.

"Are you trying to be top, Cas?"

"I don't understand that reference," Cas says, smirking, pinning Dean back against the wall. He grabs Dean's wrists and holds them above his head.

"Liar," Dean mutters against his lips. Cas releases a breathy laugh and presses their foreheads together.

"I may have lied, yes."

"That's a sin, Cas," Dean says, smirking.

"Are we going to worry about my sins  _now_?" Cas asks, pressing his lips against the space under Dean's ear and trailing kisses along his neck and collarbone.

"No," Dean breathes, closing his eyes.

"Good answer," Cas tells him, freeing Dean from the fabric he had become tangled in with a few deft movements and wrapping his arms around his back and pulling Dean flush against his body.

Dean curls his fingers into Cas' waist length black hair, his mouth against Cas' ear.

"My angel," he murmurs.

"My hunter."

"Um, Dean? Can I get a little help please?" Sam calls from the dressing room next to them.

Dean sighs, pulling away from Cas.

"Always my little brother," he groans, pulling on a shirt and moving toward the door. He puts a hand on the knob, then turns back to Cas.

"Make sure you buy that dress."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter title is the song "Cherry Pie" by Warrant from the Season 5 episode, "The Song Remains the Same". This chapter title was a toss up between that song and "Lady in Red" by Chris Deburgh, but that was from "Tall Tales" with the alien slow dancing, and was just a wee bit too weird.
> 
> So, for the record, I did try to look up Jared Padalecki's pants size, and could not find them. However, I did find a size chart and his waist size, and worked from there... I feel so creepy. But, now I know.
> 
> For the record, I imagine fem!Dean has long hair.


	10. Hey Man, Nice Shot

After buying the boys- girls- new clothes, they head back to the motel. Gabriel is sprawled on the bed, watching something on the TV.

"Hello, ladies," he smirks.

"Um... What are you watching?" Juliet asks.

"'Casa Erotica #13'. Wanted to see how I looked on film," he replies, cutting it off.

"That is... that's creepy," Dean says, shuddering slightly.

"Did you girls have fun shopping?"

"Gabriel, don't tease," Juliet reprimands, smiling and plopping down on the bed next to him. He wraps his arms around her and she places her head on his chest.

"Hey, guys, that's my bed," Dean protests.

"You're not using it," Gabriel goads, kissing Juliet.

"Says who?" Cas asks, grabbing Dean by the collar and shoving him onto the bed, straddling him.

"Exhibitionist, little brother?" Gabriel smirks.

"Guys? Guys, can we  _not_ with the orgy?" Sam asks, laughing.

"Jealous, Sammy? You can join too," Dean says, grabbing his hand and causing him to fall onto the bed, laughing.

When they're done laughing, they're all draped across each other. Juliet grabs the remote.

"So, aside from Gabriel's porno. what's on?" she asks, flipping channels. The first channel is marathoning the Twilight movies.

"For two days?! There's only five of them!" Dean exclaims. Juliet hits the channel button violently.

The next channel is showing some Japanese game show. Sam shudders.

"Bad memories. Keep going."

The next channel is playing every season of "Dr. Sexy, M.D.". Dean insists they stop and watch.

"This is less weird now that you're a girl," Sam tells him.

"Shut up," Dean mutters, watching intently. Everyone watches for a minute before Castiel speaks up.

"I don't understand. Why are they kissing?"

Dean quickly launches into an explanation of all the characters and plot points until Gabriel hisses, "Shut up, I'm trying to watch."

Dean smiles, but quiets down and they all settle down to watch.

* * *

"I have now wasted my whole day," Sam says, standing up and stretching when they finish the "Dr. Sexy" marathon.

"You enjoyed it, Sam," Gabriel tells him, careful not to wake Juliet, who has fallen asleep on his chest. "I think we should be worried though."

"Why?" Cas asks.

"The only actual girl is the only one who feel asleep. Speaking of, I should go put her in our bed. Good night, guys."

Gabriel leans over Juliet and picks her up gently and carries her into their room. He lays her down as Loki leaps into the bed and curls up next to her.

"You're staying with Sam tomorrow night," Gabriel warns him. "I'm sick of being cock blocked by hellhounds."

* * *

Castiel has decided his favorite thing in the world, including burgers, is Dean's face when he wakes up with his arms around Cas.

He should get bored, laying in one place all night, being quiet and not doing anything. But something about Dean sleeping has always fascinated him, and he's even less bored curled up in Dean's arms, listening to his heartbeat.

Dean starts shifting as the sun rises. He blinks his bottle green eyes slowly open. He takes in the black hair and blue eyes and smiles a real smile that reaches his eyes. These smiles are rare, and Cas treasures them.

"Good morning," Cas says.

"Morning," Dean murmurs sleepily, kissing Cas. "Do I have to get up?"

"Not for several hours."

"Good," he replies, kissing Cas again, more deeply this time. Cas tangles his hands into the long blonde hair as Dean rolls on top of him.

Neither of them wear shirts, a habit from when they were male that neither is inclined to break.

Cas runs his hands down Dean's soft back, squeezing gently when he reaches his ass, pulling him down on top of him. Dean sighs against Cas' neck, kissing up and down the side of it.

"Dean," Castiel moans.

Dean trails two fingers from the dip in Cas' collarbone down his chest, down his stomach, stopping at the top of a pair of sweatpants Dean had let him borrow. He runs his fingers up the same path, lifting his fingers away when he reaches the beginning. Cas watches as Dean plants a kiss in the dip, then follows the trail with kisses. After he reaches the depression again, he repeats the process with his tongue. When Dean reaches the elastic waistband, he slips his tongue between it and Cas' warm skin. Cas moans softly, tilting his head back. Dean looks up at Cas mischievously before nipping the sensitive skin softly. Cas inhales sharply through his nose before exhaling raggedly.

"Dean!" Juliet calls, knocking on the door. "It's time to get up!"

Dean groans and buries his face in Cas' stomach.

"What is it with my younger siblings and their cock blocking?" he snarls, grabbing a shirt and going to the door. "What?!"

Juliet snorts with derision when she sees him.

"What?"

"You have the worst sex hair I have ever seen," she tells him, walking past him. She looks at Cas. "I stand corrected. Hold on."

"Where are you going?"

"To get Sam and a hair brush. I'm going to do your hair."

When she returns with a yawning Sam and a hair brush, Dean shakes his head violently.

"No. Not gonna happen."

"You're not going out in public with hair like that," Juliet replies. "Please let me have this little bit of fun. I never got to have sisters."

"Fine," Dean sighs. "But if I come out of this looking like a troll..."

"I'll do Sam first," she says, walking over to the sleepy giant. She sits on the bed and Sam sits cross-legged on the floor in front of her. She gently runs the brush through his waist length brown hair, carefully working through the knots and tangles. When it's brushed, she braids it back and secures it with a hair tie from her pocket.

"Alright, all done, Sam."

"Thank you, Jules," he replies standing up and moving over to the couch.

"Dean?" she asks. Dean sighs. "You'll face down a hoard of angry demons, but you're afraid to let me brush your hair?" she smiles.

Dean plops down in front of her and she sets to work on the long blonde hair. She brushes it back into a high ponytail and secures it with a tie.

"See? Virtually painless," Juliet tells. "Cas?"

The angel sits quietly at her feet. Dean watches as he talks calmly with Juliet. Then she pulls the sides of his hair into a ponytail in the back, so it's half up and half down.

"What's going on, guys?" Gabriel asks, joining them followed closely by Loki, who leaps into Juliet's lap.

"I was going to make breakfast in a minute, unless we wanted to go out somewhere," Juliet says.

"I'll help," Gabriel offers.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone is sprawled about in Gabriel and Juliet's motel room. Sam is on his laptop, typing away.

"What are you looking at, Sammy?" Dean asks.

"Trying to find out about the witchcraft we got hit with. Waiting it out is great and all, but if I can fix this any sooner, I'm going for it."

"It's day two. Bored already?" Dean teases.

"I want to get back to hunting. And you won't go anywhere as a girl. And frankly, I'm a little pissed off those witches got the jump on us."

"Sam."

"No, Dean. I'm freaking out a little bit. I'm a chick, and there is apparently nothing I can do about it!" He takes three deep breaths, then speaks through gritted teeth. "I'm sick of being in situations, and then being told I can't do anything to fix it."

We all sit in silence for a minute, stunned.

"Wow, Sammy, that was... dramatic," Gabriel says.

Sam blushes, pushing some hair behind his ear.

"Let it out, Sam. Don't hold back," Dean tells him. Sam laughs a little.

"You know, Sam, you do make a point," Juliet says. "Dean's not going to go hunting as a girl, so why don't we take the week and do human things? Take a break and wait out the witchcraft? Think of it as our family vacation."

"A family vacation?" Dean asks. "I like it."

"Really?" Juliet asks surprised. "Alright. Any objections?"

"So, what do we do on this vacation?" Dean asks after a minute.

"Anything we want. Let's go crazy. I figure there's five of us, and we have about five days left, so let's each plan a day," Juliet suggests.

"Who gets what day?"

"Let's do it youngest to oldest," Sam says. "That way Juliet gets to go first, since it was her idea."

"What's your plan, Jules?" Dean asks.

"I had a couple, but the one I really want to do is play paintball."

"I like your thinking, little sister," Dean replies.

* * *

"Dean," Castiel calls the hunter over to him as they exit the car at the paintball place. "I don't know how to play paintball."

"It's alright, Cas, it's easy," He reassures the angel.

"Have any of you played paintball before?" the woman at the ticket desk asks. Juliet and Sam say yes, while Dean, Gabriel and Cas all reply no.

"Alright, the next match is at 11:30. Be back at around eleven to get suited up and hear the safety speech," she tells them.

* * *

The team shows up promptly at eleven and puts on their matching equipment the paintball place provides them with. They sit in an open-sided building where a young man talks them through the rules and basics of paintball.

The man to Juliet's right keeps flirting with her. Gabriel's jaw clenches every time he opens his mouth. Finally, the guy places a hand on her thigh, which is the final straw. Gabriel and Sam immediately jump to their feet and Dean swings his legs over the bench. They're all to late as Juliet elbows him in the nose without turning or taking her eyes off of the man talking.

"Careful, my boyfriend gets a little possessive," she warns, pulling Gabriel down beside her. Sam and Dean sit down, struggling not to laugh.

When the teams separate after the speech, Juliet winks and waves to the guy who was flirting with her. The boys roar with laughter.

"Alright, Sam, you and Cas will take the defensive. Put him where you need him. Dean and Gabriel with me. The rules are simple, guys. We're after their flag, they're after ours. Sam and Cas are protecting our flag at our base. Try to shoot them, but don't get hit. Obviously. If you get hit, you're out. Leave the field. Dean, you're on point, Gabriel and I will cover you. Give us twenty minutes to get close to their base, then I'll cause a diversion. Gabriel, follow Dean and  _get the flag_. Everyone clear?" The boys nod. "Then let's do this."

* * *

Dean is creeping through he bushes ahead of me and I can barely see Gabriel to my right. Dean suddenly gives the signal to drop. I throw myself to the ground as one of our opponents sneaks past. Gabriel fires one shot and hits him in the dead center of his chest. The man groans, but walks out of the field.

"Good hit," I call softly. He nods. Dean gestures us up and starts moving slowly forward.

"Juliet, climb the tree," Dean tells me. "See what's happening."

I swing my gun over my shoulder and climb halfway up the tree, pausing to look around.

"Hide," I hiss, spotting two of the enemy. They immediately dive for shelter as I pull my gun and fire two shots. Green paint blooms on their chests. "Got'cha," I whisper, swinging my gun over my shoulder. I climb back down. "I got two more," I tell Gabriel and Dean. "The base is about thirty feet that way. I'll go make the diversion. Keep going."

"Good luck, Jules," Gabriel tells me. I wink behind my visor, then turn and run.

I run in a wide arc so I'm approaching the base from the left and creep forward. I get right to the fringe of trees surrounding their base. Two guys are standing there, one of whom is the guy who was flirting with me in the pavilion. I quickly back up and start crunching through the underbrush, making as much noise as possible. When I hear one come running, I duck behind a tree and hit him as he runs past. He whirls around.

"You're good, girl," he tells me, walking away.

I return to the edge of their base. The flirting-guy is still standing there. I raise my gun and fire a shot straight at his chest. I hear the  _pop! pop!_ of two other guns firing and cock my head in confusion.

I enter the clearing and see Gabriel and Dean approach from the woods on the other side.

"We'll take that," I tell the guy, grabbing the flag. "Thank you."

Gabriel is staring at the paint splatter on his chest, which is a mix of mine and Dean's. Gabriel's shot caught him in the back of his head.

"Nice hit, honey," he tells me. "The mix of blood red and green paint makes him look all... festive," he adds. Dean pulls off his helmet and shakes out his long blonde hair.

"You lost to a team of four girls and a guy who's never played paintball before. Ouch," he says, not looking vaguely sorry.

"Come on, D," I call, walking with Gabriel towards our base. He runs after us.

As we approach our base, Sam raises his gun.

"It's just us, Sam," Dean calls. "Where's Cas?"

"He got out. One of their guys snuck up and shot him. I got him back though."

Dean sighs.

"Cassie's never been much good with guns," he says. Sam snorts.

"Cassie?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Mind your own business, baby brother," Dean warns him, turning to go to Cas. Sam chuckles, shaking his head we follow.

* * *

Cas is sitting on the metal bleachers by the arena, staring at his knees, surrounded by the other team. Several of their opponents are very obviously flirting with the uncomfortable angel. Cas' eyes light up as Dean and the others come closer.

"Dean!" he calls.

"We won, baby!" Dean shouts, running over and picking Cas up around the waist and kissing him. The guys who were flirting shift uncomfortably, eyes widening. Juliet hides a smile as Dean's public display of affection makes sense.

The guy Juliet shot near the end comes over to them. Juliet notices he wasn't one of the guys flirting with Cas.

"You guys are really good," he says. "It was nice to meet you. I'm sorry about my... womanizing friends."

"It's all good," Juliet says, laughing.

"Thank you, by the way, for knocking Marcus down a peg," he says, gesturing to the guy who'd flirting with Juliet. "He's a dick sometimes."

"Trust me, it was my pleasure."

"If you guys ever wanted to team up, I'm Jake. Here's my number."

"Thanks, Jake," Juliet replies, nodding. "This is Sam, Gabriel; you met Cas. D is her girlfriend, and I'm Juliet."

"Juliet? But soft-"

"Don't," she says, cutting him off. "Don't spoil our nice, new friendship."

"Right, OK, well, it was nice to meet all of you."

"Nice to meet you," Sam and Juliet reply. Gabriel just nods. Jake walks away. Juliet glances over at Cas and Dean, who are still making out, and sighs.

"Hey, lovebirds! Let's go get lunch," she calls. Both teams laugh.

* * *

Lunch is pizza from a a little hole-in-the-wall called Diego's. They order a giant meatlover's for everyone and a veggie pizza for Sam. Eventually, Juliet, Dean, and Gabriel wear him down with their prodding and he eats "real food" like everyone else.

The table has a sheet of paper on it that they can draw with crayons on. After the boy's sign their names, they start throwing crayons at each other. Juliet silently continues to sketch, only pausing to call out a color she needs, which one of the boys catches in mid-air and hands to her. Finally, the boys get bored and watch her quietly for a moment.

Suddenly, Sam's phone rings. He scrambles to get it.

"Uh-oh."

"What?" Dean asks.

"It's Bobby," Sam says, looking up. "What do I do?" he asks, looking around frantically.

"Let me talk to him," Gabriel commands, holding out his hand. "He knows me, vaguely, and I still sound like me."

Sam looks at Dean, who shrugs. Sam hands the phone to Gabriel.

"Hello, this is Gabriel. Hi, Bobby... Relax, Sam's fine. He's right here, he just didn't want to freak you out... Well, he and Dean and Castiel got involved in some nasty witchcraft."

They can all hear Bobby's " _Dammit!_ " through the phone. Sam and Dean wince.

"It's alright... They're... well, they're girls."

" _They're what?!_ "

"Girls? Women? Females? Ringing any bells?"

"Give me the phone, Gabe," Sam says, reaching out his hand.

"Sam wants to talk to you," Gabriel tells Bobby, handing Sam the phone.

"Hey, Bobby. I'm sorry I didn't call."

"Dammit, Sam, when you're in trouble you call me," Bobby says.

"I know, Bobby. I just... didn't want to freak you out."

"As long as I've been in the business and you thought  _this_ was going to freak me out?"

"Alright, that was stupid, I admit-"

"No, what's stupid is you and your idjit brother and his angel boyfriend getting magicked by some two-bit witches."

"It's alright, Bela says it will wear off in a couple of days."

"Bela says?! You were talking to Bela?"

"We worked a case with her..."

"You worked a case with Bela Talbot? Tell me, how is she since she  _went to Hell_?!"

"Bobby, please-"

"Jesus, Sam, what is it with you and demons?"

"Crowley asked us to work a case for him."

"You worked a case for  _Crowley_?"

"It's not like we went alone, we took Juliet and the angels.

"Who the  _Hell_ is Juliet?"

"We rescued her from the demon. She's... she's our little sister."

"Is there anything else you  _neglected_  to mention, Sam?"

"She has a pet hellhound? Dean's dating Cas, she's dating Gabriel. Oh... and, um, I'm sort of dating Bela."

"I'm calling Dean," Bobby says, hanging up.

"He's calling you," Sam tells Dean. Dean's phone rings.

"Hi, Bobby."

"Tell me your brother is joking."

"Which part?"

"All of it."

"Nope."

"Dammit, Dean!"

"Sorry, Bobby."

"I thought you boys had common sense."

"Which part is this about?"

"All of it, you idjit!"

"Right... well..."

"What's this about some Julie girl?"

"Juliet. She's our younger, half-sister. She's twenty four. We saved her from demonic possession."

"The demon thing is River City?"

"Right. She lost her family though, so we decided to take her hunting with us. Now she's dating Gabriel, and Crowley gave her a pet hellhound."

"She any good?"

"She's a Winchester," Dean says proudly.

"Let me talk to her. Maybe  _she_ has some sense, though it doesn't seem to be a family trait."

"He wants to talk to you," Dean says to Juliet, hanging her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Juliet? This is Bobby Singer."

"Hello, Bobby."

"Would you give me the run-through of everything that's happened since you joined the boys?"

"I'd love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I got a request to publish sooner (I'm looking at you, DanielleMJSH), and since I was dying to publish early anyway here's chapter 10 several days early. Chapter 11 will go up on the day 10 should have gone up (June 7).
> 
> This chapter title is a song by Filter and playing in episode 1.06, "Skin". It's a reference to the paintball incident. I don't know where my new fluff came from, but the next couple of chapters will be very fluffy. Like a rabbit. It made me very happy to write Juliet doing the boys' hair.


	11. Bad Time To Be In Love

After catching Bobby up on what had happened recently- a conversation involving several "Dammit!", "You idjits!" and a few "They  _what_?!"- Juliet finally hangs up the phone with a promise to Bobby that she'll make the boys call more often.

"He will do some more research, but he's fairly certain that there's nothing you can do but wait it out," she tells the boys.

"Four more days," Sam sighs.

"What are you drawing, Jules?" Dean asks leaning over the table. She rolls her eyes, but shifts the plate out of the way.

The drawings are of Sam, Dean, and Cas. One half of their faces is their male face, the other is their girl face. The two faces blend together at the mid-point. The female faces are both beautiful and dangerous.

"These are fantastic," Sam says.

"Thanks, Sam."

* * *

 

Sam wakes up the next morning as Loki whimpers.

"Alright, we'll go wake up Juliet and Gabriel," he tells the hellhound, stretching. Loki's tail wags excitedly. The hellhound bounds ahead of him as he walks next door. He knocks loudly.

"Go away," Gabriel's muffled voice calls.

"Loki misses Juliet," Sam calls back, putting his hand on the door.

"If you value your life, you won't turn that knob," Gabriel snarls.

"Gabriel..." Sam groans.

"Sam..." Gabriel moans.

"Gabriel, go let my damned dog in," Juliet orders. Gabriel opens the door shirtless and Loki streaks past him.

"Morning, Sam."

"This is uncomfortable," Sam replies, shifting awkwardly. "It's my day, so um... get dressed."

"We'll be there in a minute, Sam," Juliet tells him.

"Thank you."

Sam walks over to Dean and Castiel's room and knock quietly, wary of what he'll find behind door number two. He knocks again when no one answers. He leans against the door and hears water running. He bangs loudly on the door. A minute later, Dean opens the door, a towel wrapped around his chest and water flowing in rivulets down his face and neck.

"What?"

"I wanted to make sure you guys were up. Where's Cas?"

"Dean, who is it?" Cas asks, peeking his head around the bathroom door, water dripping from his hair. "Oh, hello, Sam."

"Hi, Cas. Okay, so, I'll leave you guys alone then. Sorry to interrupt," Sam says, backing away. Dean closes the door behind him. "Emotional scarring I did  _not_  want," he mutters, walking back to Gabriel and Juliet's room.

* * *

"So, what's the plan for today, Sam?" Juliet asks.

"I was thinking... maybe we could go to the beach?" Sam offers.

"Then we need to go buy swim suits and a cooler," Juliet says, standing up.

"Do I get to wear a bikini?" Dean asks.

"Do I  _have_  to wear a bikini?" Sam adds.

"Sure, Dean. No, Sam, not unless you want to, so long as you cover everything."

"Why do we need a cooler again?" Gabriel asks.

"For drinks and snacks."

"We could have a picnic at the beach," Sam suggests, his eyes lighting up. Dean smiles, but he feels his heart crack at the idea of all of Sam's missed childhood opportunities. He doesn't care so much about his own childhood, but he wishes Sam could have had more chances to smile, and laugh, and get excited about little things like going to the beach.

There's almost nothing Dean would place over the past years with Sam, or his relationship with his brother, but some days he wonders if he had the chance to trade it for Sam to have an ordinary life, would he do it? Sometimes when Sam is in danger or hurting, the answer is undoubtedly  _yes_. He may be a selfish bastard, but if the choice was his closeness with Sam or Sam's health and happiness, he'd trade them in a heartbeat.

But sometimes, right after they finish a hunt and they're driving in the Impala with music blaring and Sam has his head tossed back in laughter, or when a hunt goes right and they somehow manage to save everyone, then Dean remembers. He wouldn't trade this for the world.

* * *

After buying everyone bathing suits, a cooler, packing the cooler with food, and buying towels, the angels fly them to the beach.

"Are we in... Maui?" Juliet asks.

"Only the best," Gabriel says, proudly.

"I guess dating an angel has its perks," Juliet teases.

The group trudges down to the water and lays out their blanket.

"Last one in the water is a dirty shapeshifter!" Dean calls, charging down to the water. Everyone jumps up and chases after him, laughing at the spray.

"You lose, Gabriel!" Dean announces. Gabriel laughs and causes his eyes to shift to the yellow color shapeshifters' become on camera. Sam snorts and lays on his back, floating. Dean glances at Juliet and winks before reaching out and flipping Sam over. Sam comes up spluttering.

"You jerk!"

"Bitch," Dean replies, diving beneath the water to avoid Sam's splash. Dean resurfaces just as Sam aims a huge splash at him. It catches Dean full in the face. Dean sputters and shakes his head.

"Oh, it's on, baby boy!" he snarls, catching Sam with a viscous splash. The spray catches Gabriel.

"This is war!" he crows, splashing back. Soon, the whole group is splashing at each other until Cas creates a wave taller than any of them, even Sam, and splashes them all. When Sam resurfaces, he turns to Dean.

"Your boyfriend's a dirty rotten cheater," he tells him.

"And I love him for it," Dean says, wrapping his arms around the angel.

"Let's go eat, guys," Juliet suggests, diving down and swimming towards shore. The others follow her.

After a lunch of sandwiches and whatever else Dean bought at the store, Dean and Cas go back to the water. Sam and Juliet are sprawled on the beach talking and Gabriel is pretending to sleep while really flipping blankets onto sunbathers.

Dean and Castiel come marching up the beach, water dripping off their long hair.

"We're going to look at tide pools, anyone feel like coming with?" Dean tells them.

"I'm game," Gabriel says. Juliet and Sam nod in agreement.

The group spends the rest of the day tromping up and down the beach, splashing in the water, and chasing seagulls. When they finally load up the car, their smiles seem permanent.

* * *

Even the angels sleep that night from using their grace to transport five people back and forth from Maui.

Dean wakes up curled around Cas, his breath ruffling the angel's short hair.

Dean jerks up in surprise, jostling the sleeping angel.

"Dean?" he murmurs sleepily. "What is it?"

"You're a guy again, Cas!" Dean exclaims. "The spell wore off!"

"But you're still female," Cas protests, confused.

"We'll asks Sam when he wakes up. But don't worry about me right now. You're all better, Cassie!"

"I am," Castiel says happily.

"Go rub it in Gabriel's face for me," Dean smirks.

"But I'm comfortable right here," Cas replies, nuzzling into Dean's neck.

"So am I," he murmurs into the angel's hair, wrapping his arms around the familiar form.

* * *

When the group meets up in Juliet and Gabriel's room, Sam decides Castiel's grace must have made the spell wear off faster.

"It's your day today, Dean, so, as much as I'm going to regret this, what do you want to do?" Juliet asks.

"I was thinking we should hit the Strip."

"The world of possibilities before you, and you want to go to strip clubs? Seriously, Dean?" Sam asks.

"Not a strip club.  _The_  Strip. As is Vegas."

"Vegas? I like your thinking," Gabriel says.

"We use our fake credit cards and go crazy," Dean says, his eyes gleaming.

No one protests, so the angels fly the group to Las Vegas.

"No more cross country trips," Gabriel announces when they land.

"Alright, one for you, one for you, one for you, one for you, and one for me," Dean says, passing out credit cards. "Viva Las Vegas!"

The group separates and spends the day wandering up and down the strip.

They meet up as the sun sets and eat dinner before walking to the Bellagio and watching the fountains explode. Then the angels zap them back to the motel.

"This was fun, Dean," Juliet says yawning. "Which angel wants to go first tomorrow?"

"Castiel, you're the youngest. You go first," Gabriel tells him. "Night, guys."

"Night," Sam calls.

* * *

Juliet wakes up curled in Gabriel's arms.

"Did you sleep?" she murmurs, snuggling closer.

"A little," he replies, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"How much is a little?" she asks, raising her eyebrows.

"A couple of hours."

"You should sleep more. You've flown us on two cross country trips in two days. You need to restore your grace."

"I'm fine, Jules. Two hours was plenty," Gabe reassures her, kissing and distracting her. Juliet wraps her arms around Gabriel's neck, resting her head back on his chest.

* * *

Sam wakes up and immediately jumps up to check if he's still a girl. He looks in the mirror and sighs.

"Tomorrow. It had better be tomorrow."

"Sam?" Bela calls from the bed. Sam jumps, startled.

"When'd you get here, Bel?"

"Just now. Still a girl?"

"Yep. Cas is better though, so..."

"You're getting frustrated," Bela says understandingly.

"Well, Juliet had an idea to keep us distracted, and it's been helping, but yeah," Sam shrugs. "Being a girl is weird."

"Poor Sammy," Bela teases, fake pouting. Sam rolls his eyes. Bela stands up and dusts off her skirt. "I was just stopping by to check on you I have work to do. I'll stop in tomorrow."

"Bye, Bela," he says, watching as she disappears. "Alright. The day of Cas. Thursday."

* * *

"Board games," Cas says simply when they ask about his plans, creating a towering stack of assorted games in his and Dean's room.

"Wow. You are very serious about your board games," Sam says, doing his upside down smile.

"It's the human experience," Castiel shrugs.

"Alright, board games for humanity," Dean laughs. "Speaking of, you better have 'Cards Against Humanity'."

Cas reaches into the stack and grabs the black box, handing it to Dean.

"Well, that's a lot of games. We'd better get started," Juliet says.

* * *

The group plays board games of every type long into the night. Eventually, the beers and other liquor they consume begin to have an effect on the, and the games become more ridiculous and their responses more stupid. Finally, the angels, who are more immune to the alcohol's effect, shepherd the wasted Winchesters to their beds.

Gabriel lays Juliet in their bed, but she sits up almost immediately.

"Gabriel," she says clearly, with no trace of previous drunkenness.

"You were faking," he comments.

"Yes," she replies simply. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" he asks, slipping into the bed beside her, but leaving space between them.

"About this," Juliet says, gesturing to the space.

"The bed," Gabriel asks.

"The space," she replies firmly. "You haven't touched me since the demon kidnapped me. Any time we do kiss or hug or hold hands, it's because I instigated it. And every night, you climb in bed and sit on the absolute edge," she sighs. "Listen, if what the demon did bothers you, I understand. It probably makes you uncomfortable to think about. And if it changes things between us, I get it. I just want you to say so," Juliet swallows around the lump in her throat, "So we- we can end-end this and move-move on."

"What?! You think... you think I care about that?"

"I know you do."

"No. I don't," Gabriel says. "I've been... I've been trying to give you time. To let you get comfortable. Letting you set the boundaries. What happened to you would mess with anyone's head. I didn't want you to feel like I was forcing you into anything."

"You were... waiting on me?"

"I figured you needed some time," Gabriel mumbles.

Juliet stares at Gabriel, amazed again by the depth of his soul. Had he been human, she would have called him an angel, but knowing Gabriel, he probably would have taken it as an insult. Gabriel glances up to see her watching him.

"What?"

"You never cease to amaze me," she tells him.

"For most people, I would say it's because they underestimate me."

"And for me?"

"You make me a better person," he shrugs.

"A human making you better? What will all the other angels say?"

"Who cares? I love her, and that's all that matters."

"You've fallen in love with a human? Tsk, tsk, Gabriel."

"Not a human. A  _Winchester_ ," he smirks.

"Oh. Is it Dean?" she teases.

"Of course not. I'm into brunettes."

"I figured you and Sam had a thing going on."

"Of course. I love women who tower over me," he jokes. Juliet cracks up.

Gabriel runs his index finger along the bottom of her jaw, tilting her head up and kissing her.

"I love you, Juliet."

"I love you," she kisses him. "No more waiting."

"Oh, thank my father," Gabriel groans, grabbing the back of her head and kissing her more deeply.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'll just leave you with this.
> 
> Song title is the song by Grand Funk Railroad from 1x19 "Provenance". This is nearing the end of all my fluff, real stuff will start happening soon.
> 
> Did anyone enjoy my Angel of Thursday reference?
> 
> So, I imagine Juliet and Gabriel's relationship has been a little frosty since "Chapter 6: Cry Little Sister", with all the, you know, stuff that went down. *cough* Demon rape *cough cough*.


	12. Can't Fight This Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is rated T for major smut. Contains Sam/Bela pairing (mostly implied) and Gabriel/Juliet pairings (very graphic). If you want to avoid that, when you start coming across it, jump down to the next line break.

"Tell me I'm a guy, tell me I'm a guy, tell me I'm a guy," Dean chants over and over in front of the bathroom mirror, eyes screwed shut.

He opens his eyes quickly.

"Oh, HELL YES!"

* * *

Sam jerks awake.

"What the-?"

He hears a door slam and suddenly there's a pounding on his door.

"Sammy! Sammy, get up! Sam! It's over! We're guys again!"

"What?!" Sam yelps, leaping up and running to the door. He yanks it open and stares at Dean. A smile slowly forms on his face, and then he's beaming. He grabs Dean and hugs him tightly.

"Alright, no need for a chick flick moment," Dean says, pulling away, but he's smiling too.

"What is going on?" Gabriel asks, poking his head out of his room.

"We're guys again!" Sam exclaims.

"You still look like dicks to me," Gabriel replies, retreating back into the room and closing the door before they can reply. He turns back to Juliet, who is still sleeping. She is sprawled on their bed, her brown hair fanned out around her head. She shifts towards his side of the bed and murmurs in protest when she finds nothing but empty space. She raises her head off of the bed and looks around sleepily.

"What are you doing?" she murmurs, staring at him.

"Nothing, just yelling at your brothers," he tells her.

"Then get back over here," she commands, reaching out her arms. He slides back in next to her. "I missed you," she mutters against his neck once he has his arms around her.

"I've been right here," he replies in confusion.

"No, you haven't. You've been all the way on the other side of the bed," she protests.

"Such a stubborn human," he whispers into her hair.

"You love me anyway," she replies.

"I told you: I'm yours."

"You're such a sap," she mutters, swatting his arm playfully, secretly pleased.

"You love me anyway," he replies, smirking.

"I love that little smirk you do," Juliet says. "Even if it pisses me off sometimes."

She kisses him softly on the mouth. He slides a hand to the back of her head and pulls her more tightly against him.

Juliet rolls over on top of him. She pushes up onto her elbows. Gabriel tangles his hands into her hair, pulling it away from her face.

"You're beautiful," he murmurs.

"Shut your face," she says, kissing him again. He slides his hands to her waist, wrapping them around her and hugging her close.

"Waiting is out of the question," she whispers into his ear.

"Woman after my own heart," he whisper back, sliding his hands under the back of her shirt. Juliet sits up straddling Gabriel, and crosses her arms in an "x" in front of her, pulling off her shirt. Gabriel sits up under her, wrapping her in his arms again. He places a kiss on her bare shoulder, his hands sliding up and down her sides. He pulls her flush against him, kissing her again. She leans back, brushing his hair away from his face. Juliet trails her hand down his face and chest, lightly resting her fingers at the top of his pajama bottoms. Gabriel blinks at her, smirking.

"I have two more articles of clothing," Juliet tells him, raising an eyebrow. "What about you?"

"Same."

Juliet kisses his jawbone, putting one hand on either side of his hips, pulling the pajama pants slowly off. Gabriel closes his eyes, tilting his head back. She repositions herself against him again and he slides off the shorts she slept in. She shifts her body so she is pressed gently against the bulge in his boxers. Gabriel moans softly, lifting his hips slightly so he presses harder. He wraps one hand around her neck, kissing her before murmuring into her ear.

"There's no need to tease. I get hard just looking at you."

Juliet smirks, rotating her hips against him. Gabriel stops her with his hands on her hips, sliding off her underwear. She slips his off, before he wraps his arms around her back and lowers her onto the bed, kneeling between her legs. He supports himself on his forearms, leaning over her and looking into her warm blue eyes. The lust is clear in both their eyes, but he doesn't enter her just yet. They simply stare into each other's eyes until the desire becomes to much. Juliet wraps her arms around his neck, pulling her against him and kissing him. Gabriel slides his hips gently forward, sliding into her. They both moan softly.

They are careful to keep their voices down so as to not disturb their brothers.

"Jules," Gabriel moans as they climax, thrusting into her one last time, breathing heavily.

He rolls off of her, both of them panting.

After catching their breath, Juliet raises her head.

"Shower?"

"Oh, yes," Gabriel replies, sitting up and pulling her off the bed and into the shower for round two.

* * *

After getting dressed, Juliet and Gabriel are surprised by Dean knocking on their door.

"What's up, Dean?" Juliet asks.

"Everything finished up in here?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" Juliet steps back, letting him in.

"I mean, thanks for keeping the volume down, but if you seriously didn't want us to know, you might want to keep the head board of your bed from hitting the wall," Dean tells them. Juliet blushes. "Also, my boyfriend is a celestial being. He can hear everything. He's a little scarred."

"Tell my baby brother to mind his own business," Gabriel retorts.

"He wasn't the only one listening," Dean replies. "I'm just warning you."

"Thanks, Dean," Juliet replies.

"So, do you have anything in mind for today, Gabriel, or were you just planning on screwing my sister all day?"

"Alright, Dean, I think it's time you left," Juliet says, jerking the door open quickly.

"Stay safe, you two," Dean tells them, winking as he exits. Juliet sighs as she closes the door.

"Hold on a sec," Gabriel says, snapping his fingers.

"What?" Juliet asks.

"Pay back. None of Dean's clothes will fit right now."

"He's going to hate that," Juliet replies laughing.

* * *

"What the-?"

"What's wrong, Dean?" Castiel asks from his spot on the bed.

"Something's wrong with all of my clothes."

"Then don't put any on. If Gabriel and Juliet don't plan to leave their room, then we don't need to either."

"Gabriel!" Dean exclaims. "That fucker screwed with all my clothes!" he adds, racing from the room in a towel. He bangs on their door loudly. "Gabriel! Get out here, you filthy-!"

"Yes?" Gabriel asks, opening the door calmly.

"Fix them," Dean commands.

"Fix what?"

"My clothes, you bitch."

"Oh, those. Well, apologize to my girlfriend."

"Fine. Sorry, Juliet," Dean says shortly, glancing over Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel snaps his fingers.

"There you go."

Dean stomps down the hall. When he reaches his door, Sam pokes his head out from the door on the other side.

"Dean, what's going-" Dean slams his door. "...On?"

Sam walks down to Juliet and Gabriel's room.

"What did you guys do?"

"I altered Dean's clothes so none of them fit right," Gabriel says. "Which reminds me," he adds, snapping his fingers again.

"What did you do?" Juliet asks, laughing.

"Changed all the writing on his clothes," Gabriel smirks.

"Gabriel, change it back," Sam warns him. "Dean gets very serious about prank wars."

"I'm the Trickster, Sam. Your brother has nothing on me."

"GABRIEL!" Dean roars, storming down the hallway and shoving their door open.

"That was fast," Gabriel replies calmly.

"What is  _this_?" Dean asks holding up a shirt. A graphic tee which had originally said, "AC/DC" now reads "Call a 'Princess' and fuck me hard". Even Sam has difficulty not laughing.

"I thought Cas might appreciate that one."

"Fix it."

"Ask nicely."

"Fix it now, bitch."

"I don't think I will," Gabriel replies, propping his feet up. Dean's eyes narrow.

"It's on now. Watch your back.  _All_  of you," he says, gesturing to the trio. "Don't think I didn't see the shirt you made up, Sam."

"What?!" Sam exclaims. "Dean, I didn't-"

"Then why does my 'Pink Floyd' shirt say 'I cry my way through sex'?" Dean barely pauses before saying, "Don't answer," and slamming the door behind him.

"Thanks, Gabriel, now he's going to get me too."

"Sorry, Sammy, but you have to pick sides in this war," Gabriel tells him.

"If it were up to me, I'd have picked the side without 'Nair' in my shampoo and itching powder in my jeans," Sam replies, walking out the door.

* * *

Juliet and Gabriel don't have to wait long to see Dean's retaliation. After returning from Sam's room where they had attempted to apologize for getting him involved in the prank war- it's mostly Juliet- they find their bed stripped and their bathing stuff missing.

"Real original," Gabriel mutters, snapping his fingers and recreating them. "What should we do back?" he asks Juliet.

"Nothing dangerous, Gabriel. We just want to screw with him, not hurt him," Juliet reminds him.

"Got it!" Gabriel exclaims, snapping his fingers. "Cling wrap over all the doors. A bit cliché, but, you know..."

"Old but gold," Juliet finishes for him.

* * *

Dean and Cas are curled in their bed. Castiel stands up.

"I'm going to take a shower. Coming, Dean?"

"I'll be there in a second," Dean replies, grabbing clothes from his bag.

"Ah!" Cas exclaims, crashing into the cling wrap on the bathroom door.

"Cassie? You okay?" Dean asks, immediately running to the angel.

"I'm alright. What is this?" he asks, reaching out to touch the plastic wrap.

"Juliet and Gabriel's latest prank," Dean snarls. "Oh, I'll get them back."

"Can I help, Dean?'

"You want to?"

"Wouldn't want Gabriel to have an unfair advantage," Castiel replies, smirking and looking remarkably like Gabriel.

* * *

Cas starts by replacing their toothpaste with shaving cream. Gabriel retaliates by covering all hard surfaces in their motel room with Vaseline. Dean and Cas (mostly Cas) shrink their motel towels down to the size of hand towels. This back fires when Gabriel appears in their motel room dripping wet and stark naked. Then Gabriel makes their shower curtain see-through. When Dean winds up joining Cas in the shower because it's too sexy to resist, Gabriel realizes the fault in that plan.

Finally, Sam puts an end to the festivities that night when Bela- who had stopped by to "visit Sam", as Dean put it- got covered in some green goo Dean and Cas had rigged above Sam's door. It's easy for Bela to snap her fingers and get rid of the goo, but it's the principle for Sam.

"There's only one way for this to end if you keep going," he tells Dean and Gabriel. "You wind up not speaking to each other-"

"We barely speak anyway," Gabriel protests.

"And you'll make Juliet and I chose sides," Sam finishes.

"You pick family, Jules picks sex, it's even," Dean replies.

"Dean!" Juliet exclaims. "Sam's right, we don't want to pick sides. You're both family. This is stupid. Once was funny, but now..."

"I still think it's funny," Gabriel says.

"If you don't stop, Gabriel, you can get your own room tonight," Juliet threatens. The boys' eyes widen at her seriousness. Dean immediately turns to Gabriel.

"Well, if you're out..." he extends his hand. "Truce?"

"Absolutely," Gabriel replies, shaking it, but not taking his eyes off of the terrifying form of his 5'1" girlfriend.

"Great," Sam says. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Where are you going?" Dean asks.

"Uh... research," he says, awkwardly, walking into his motel room and closing the door. Dean closes his eyes and sighs.

"Bela."

* * *

"Hey," Sam says, blushing as he shuts the door behind him. Bela blinks lasciviously at him from the bed.

"Shy, Sam?" she asks, arching one perfect eyebrow. Sam wonders if she sold her soul to get a perfect... well, everything.

"Not usually," he replies.

"Do I make you nervous?"

"Only when you act nice, so rarely."

"Touché," she smirks. Sam strides over to the bed. Bela looks up at him, tilting her head to the side cockily like there's not a giant, dangerous man towering over her.

Sam reaches down and scoops her up so her legs are around his hips and her arms around his neck. Bela gasps in surprise.

"You shouldn't look at me like that," he says in a gravelly voice. "I can't really control myself."

"I see this."

Sam lowers her gently back to the bed. He kneels over her, one hand behind her head. Even as everything about him- his scars, his muscles gained from hard work slaying monsters- screams  _danger_ , every move he makes says  _gentle_  and  _kind_. The contrast is so  _Sam_  that Bela is a little amazed.

"I used to dream about you," Sam whispers, almost against his will. His eyes widen when he realizes what he just said.

"When?" Bela asks calmly, no trace of humor in her voice.

"During that year before you and Dean went to Hell," he confesses.

"Can I tell you something, Sam?" he nods. "So did I," she says, putting a hand behind his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

The kiss is better than any dream either ever had. So is the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ooh, steamy.
> 
> Song is by REO Speedwagon, and is from Season 2, episode 5 "Simon Said". It's the one Jo plays that gets stuck in Dean's head. You know, "He sings it from the heart." "No, he sings it from the hair, there's a difference." One of my favorite SPN lines.
> 
> So, Gabriel and Dean prank war. Yay! I hope you enjoyed the new writing on Dean's shirts. Gabriel, of course, changed them back. Who would violate the sanctity of an AC/DC shirt?


	13. Every Rose Has Its Thorn

The next morning, the boys are eager to get hunting again, and Sam immediately pulls out information on a possible vamp hunt.

"That bored, huh, Sammy?" Dean asks.

"You have no idea."

"How many vampires?" Juliet asks.

"No less than three, no more that seven," Sam estimates.

"We could take that in our sleep," Dean replies cockily.

"It should be easy enough," Sam says.

Dean supplies Juliet and the angels with machetes and swords.

"Juliet, do not get separated from Gabriel. Under  _any_  circumstances. You're still not experienced with knives, and you've never hunted vamps before," Dean commands Juliet.

"Alright, Dean, I get it. Let my angel protect."

"I'm serious, Jules, don't-"

"I'll watch out for her, Dean," Gabriel interrupts.

The group is gathered outside the barn that houses the vampire nest.

"Everyone ready?" Sam whispers, drawing his knife. The group nods, drawing their various weapons. Dean glances at Gabriel and Juliet and nods in approval.

They sneak quietly into the barn, creeping towards the seven sleeping vampires. Dean leads the group towards them and glances back.

"Ready?" he mouths. The group nods and Dean slices the head off of the first vampire.

The nest erupts into anarchy. The attack plan dissolves into slash and duck and dodge instead of formal thoughts and formations. Slowly, almost without noticing, Juliet and Gabriel begin to drift apart.

Juliet takes the head off of one vamp with a swing, then looks around in concern. She sees Gabriel fighting off one vampire with ease. Then she notices the one sneaking up behind him. Even Gabriel would struggle to fight off two at once, especially from two opposite directions. Juliet takes off at a run.

Gabriel slices the head off of the vampire in front of him, then turns suddenly when he hears a grunt. Juliet is standing behind the crumpling body of the decapitated vampire less than two feet away from him.

"Maybe Dean was more worried about protecting you than me," Juliet smirks.

"My hero," Gabriel replies.

They turn back to the battle in time to see Sam get thrown across the room.

"Sammy!" Dean shouts, tied up in his battle with another vamp. Juliet and Gabriel immediately charge Sam's opponent and dispatch him quickly.

Dean and Cas finish off the final vampires as Gabriel and Juliet run to Sam's side. The conscious but wincing.

"Leg," he moans when they reach him. Juliet moves to inspect it, before Gabriel gently pushes her away.

"I got this," he says, placing his hands on the fracture. Sam whimpers.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaims, running over.

"Gabriel's healing him," Juliet tells him. "It's just a leg fracture."

"Sam?" Dean says, kneeling down next to him.

"Hey, Dean," Sam groans.

"You okay, man?"

"I'm great, Dean," Sam replies snarkily. He hisses in pain as Gabriel's healing shifts the bones in his legs.

"How much longer?" Dean asks.

"Done," Gabriel replies wearily, sitting back.

"Sammy?" Dean asks.

"I'm fine," Sam tells him, sitting up. "Thank you, Gabriel."

"Don't mention it, kiddo."

"Let's get out of here," Juliet says. "Gabriel, are you good?"

"I'm fine. Let's go."

The group leaves and gets in the Impala on their way back to the motel.

After Gabriel recovers, he and Cas meet up in Sam's room while everyone else is in Dean's.

"We need to tell them," Gabriel tells Cas.

"Gabriel, we've been through this," Castiel sighs.

"Well, I want to go through it again," he replies stubbornly. "They deserve to know."

"We'll protect Juliet as best we can. There's nothing else to be done."

"Sam and Dean could help," Gabriel protests.

"You are with her around the clock, what more protection could she need?"

"I'm not with her now."

"Fine then, go to her and protect her."

"After we finish this discussion."

"There is nothing to discuss, Gabriel. The Winchester do not need to know about the spell."

"They're in danger!"

" _Juliet_  is in danger," Castiel corrects.

"You think a demon would hesitate to kill Dean if he got in the way?" Gabriel retorts. "They'd kill your boyfriend as sure as they'd kill Juliet. And I won't let them."

Cas sighs in resignation.

"Very well, we'll tell them. But we need to wait for the right moment."

"The right moment to announce that a war-hungry demon is going to try to kill their little sister? Good luck finding that."

That night, Bela stops by and hangs out with the group in Dean and Cas' room.

After she and Sam leave for Sam's room, Sam immediately turns to her.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting off all night. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Bela replies quickly. "Everything's fine."

"You can tell me, Bela," Sam assures her.

"I'm just worried about you, Sam."

"What? Why?" Sam asks, screwing up his face in confusion.

"Ask your precious angels if you want to know."

"I asked  _you_ , Bells."

"You're not going to like it..."

"I'm used to it. Tell me why you're worried."

Bela sighs.

"There's this demon. He's one of the higher-ranked demons, like Lilith. The only reason he wasn't a major player during her big showdown was because he couldn't amass an army. But now he's found this spell that can essentially build an army."

"You're worried because Dean and I going to have to go after him."

"Sam, that's not the biggest reason I'm worried," Bela says, placing a hand on his arm. "This spell requires some very special, very particular ingredients."

"Such as?"

"Most of it's easy enough to come by, marigold and dead man's blood and the like, but..."

"But?" Sam prompts roughly.

"One of the ingredients is blood from the youngest sibling of the righteous man," Bela finishes quietly.

"My blood?"

"Not yours," she says, shaking her head.

"Then who- Juliet," Sam realizes in alarm. He jumps up. "You said the angels knew about this?'

"He's the demon who attacked Gabriel and Castiel."

"Why didn't they tell us?"

"Don't ask me."

Sam runs next door and pounds on it.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Juliet asks, opening it. Sam pushes past her.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" he bellows at the angels.

"Bela. You told him?" Cas asks her angrily.

"He deserved to know. And you weren't going to tell him."

"What's going on?" Dean asks.

"Castiel and Gabriel are keeping secrets from us. Juliet is in danger," Sam tells him.

"What?" Juliet exclaims. "Gabriel is this true?"

"I- we were going to tell you," Gabriel stammers.

"Tell me everything. Now," Juliet orders, glaring at the angels. Gabriel glances at Castiel, then begins to speak.

"A high-ranked demon named Xaphan is trying to take over Hell. We, that is the angels, captured, but he escaped. That's how I got injured. Cas got hurt trying to bring him back in. This demon was a major follower of Lucifer's; he was one of the angels that fell with him. He's probably the only demon who would have survived when Lucifer killed all the others. Since Lucifer isn't the King of Hell any more, he wants to take control. He found a spell that can create an army."

"An army of what?" Dean asks.

"No one knows. Maybe demons?" Gabriel tells him.

"Let them get to the important part, Dean," Sam says. "Go on," he orders.

"The spell requires a special ingredient. An ingredient that can only be achieved with the knowledge gained since the breaking of the seals," Castiel tells them.

"Which seal?"

"It revolves around the 'righteous man, broken in Hell' seal," Gabriel replies.

"He needs me to create an army?" Dean asks.

"No. He needs, and I quote, 'the youngest blood of the righteous man who shall fall when the King begins to rise'."

"Modern English, please," Dean snaps.

"The spell requires your youngest sibling. We tracked down every child John Winchester ever had, trying to find the youngest. We finally found her."

"Her? So, who is she?" Dean asks. "If there's some little girl out there, let's go save her."

"Dean, it's not some little girl. It's Juliet," Gabriel tells him.

"Jules? There's no way, she can't be the youngest. She's only a couple years younger than Sam."

"She is the youngest," Castiel tells him. "We're certain. Adam and Maria are both older than her."

"When were you planning on telling us all of this?!" Dean asks.

"I wasn't going to tell you. Gabriel, on the other hand, informed me that it might be in your best interest to tell you. He was waiting for the right moment," Castiel tells him.

"Why didn't you tell  _me_?" Dean asks more quietly. Sam can see how much Cas' new betrayal hurts Dean.

"I-I did not want to burden you."

" _Burden_  me? Cas, when are you going to realize that you lying to me is a bigger burden than any secrets you could possibly keep?! I  _trusted_  you. Do you know how hard that was? After everything we've been through? And now I find out you've been lying to me again! I mean, how many times are we going to dance this dance, Castiel?" Cas winces at the use of his full name.

"I thought I was doing the right thing," he whispers, not meeting Dean's eyes.

"That's what you always say," Dean turns away. "You know what? Just go. Watch from a distance, or whatever the Hell you want. I have nothing to say to you."

"Dean-" Cas says, approaching him, reaching out a hand.

" _Get. Out_ ," Dean snarls, not looking at the angel. Cas drops his hand and disappears in a flutter of wings.

Dean stares at the sink, clenching and un-clenching his jaw.

"Dean-" Sam begins.

"I'm going to bed," Dean snaps, turning and walking out the door. Sam looks at Gabriel and Juliet.

"I should go too," he says. Neither of them look at him.

"You lied to me, Gabriel," Juliet whispers once Sam is gone.

"Jules-"

"It was a lie of omission, but it was still a lie."

"I wanted to tell you."

"For how long? When did you suddenly start thinking, 'hey, maybe I should tell the person I claim to care about that her life is in danger'? Or was all that a lie too?"

"Jules-"

"You know what? Don't bother. I can't trust anything you say anyway."

"Juliet."

"Get out," she says quietly. The quiet words hurt more than any amount of yelling.

"I meant it, Juliet. Any time I said I loved you, or told you you were beautiful. Every time I kissed you or held you in my arms. I meant every second of it," Gabriel says, holding onto her upper arms. "I love you, Juliet."

Juliet looks up at him with broken eyes, the emptiness as cold as after they rescued her from the demon. Gabriel's heart jolts.

"Then you wouldn't have lied to me," she tells him. "Go away. Take your smirk, and your jokes, and your whiskey-colored eyes and get the Hell out of my life."

"Juliet-"

"Get OUT!" she screams. She takes in a ragged breath after her disappears, his heart-broken face imprinted on her eyes.

Juliet throws herself onto the bed. She feels the bed shift as Loki leaps up next to her. The hellhound puppy- who has almost doubled in size- curls up next to her. Juliet sobs into his fur, carefully avoiding Gabriel's half of the bed.

In Dean's room, Dean forgoes the bed entirely, deciding the couch is the less painful bet. He sits up and punches the pillow trying to get comfortable, when a flash of red catches his eye. He gets up and grabs it before lying back on the couch, burying his face in the sexy, red dress and crying harder than he'd cried since Sam had died.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And, once again, you all hate me. Seriously, I don't blame you. I hate myself. I am a monster. I feel like a Steven Moffat/Eric Kripke hybrid, bred merely to break your hearts in what should have been a cute, Destiel-Gabriel/OC fanfic about family values. If it makes you feel better- and it probably won't-, I did not go into this intending to cause this kind of emotional trauma.
> 
> OK, now the other stuff. Song is by Poison, played in 3x09, "Malleus Meleficarum".


	14. Fight Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Putting this at the top so as to not disrupt flow. Song by The Republic Tigers, from episode 4x01, "Lazarus Rising".

Sam and Dean gather in Juliet's motel room the next morning. It seems almost empty without Bela and the angels crowding in. Dean's in a chair at the table with his feet propped up, staring angrily into middle-distance. Aside from red-rimmed eyes, Juliet and Gabriel are completely composed.

"We should put barriers," Sam tells them. "Now that we know what's coming, we can make moves to stop it."

Juliet and Dean immediately start helping Sam paint demon traps, demon proofing, and anything else that is helpful.

Sam walks over to Dean while he is working on one.

"Dean, what are you drawing?"

"Angel proofing," Dean replies coldly. Sam sighs quietly, but leaves him to it.

Gabriel gasps quietly.

"They locked us out," he says to Cas in shock,

"Are you really surprised? Dean has more wrath than fifty angels."

"I just thought..."

"What? That Juliet would forgive you? That Dean would forgive me? Sorry, Gabriel, but forgiveness isn't exactly a Winchester trait," Castiel snaps.

"Goodness, I hope all those sigils aren't for me," Crowley says from behind them. Cas and Gabriel whirl around, angel blades in hand. "Easy, pigeons, I'm just trying to help. I'm locked out, same as you. I see your girlfriends slammed the door on you, too."

"What do you want, Crowley?" Castiel growls.

"As much as it shames me to admit, I have taken a liking to the littlest Winchester. It's not very often you meet an individual who can befriend a hellhound and an angel, and kick a demon's arse while running on two cylinders, all in the same week. When I heard she was at the top of the kill list, I had to take an interest."

"We have this under control," Gabriel tells him.

"Sure you do, Trumpet Player. Getting yourselves locked out of Ground Zero; you're right on top, aren't you? Listens my feathered friends, I'm offering my help. Do not make me say it again. If little Juliet really is your top priority, you will take every bit of help you can get, whether you like the volunteer or not."

"What's in it for you?" Castiel asks.

"I very much like my throne, thank you. I deeply dislike usurpers."

"Says the usurper," Gabriel mutters.

"You're lucky we're on the same side, lover boy. Wouldn't want to think you supported your brother's claim to the throne. Nepotism is a nasty thing."

"Fine, but you're doing this  _our_  way," Gabriel tells him.

"The demon will be coming to us. And we shouldn't have to wait long," Sam tells his siblings. They give no response. "Guys!" they jump. "I need you guys with me on this. I can't take this by myself."

"Sorry, Sammy," Dean says, shaking his head. "I don't know what- I need some music," he says suddenly. He jumps up and starts up the Ipod. "Rock of Ages" blares out of the speakers. Juliet jumps. "My 'everything's gone wrong, but here's my battle cry'- song."

_It's better to burn out,  
Than fade away._

Sam glances at Dean, knowing he's not taking everything well.

After "Rock of Ages" cuts off, "Love Hurts" by Nazareth comes on. Dean jumps up and hits the "next" button rapidly. The song switches to "Can't Get Enough of Your Love, Babe".

"Damn it," he snaps, picking up the device and scrolling through songs. He picks "Renegade" by Styx and sits back down. Everyone holds their breath once it cuts off, but sighs in relief when it switches to "Fight the Good Fight" by Triumph.

"Do we just... wait for him to knock?" Juliet asks, shifting her grip on the demon knife.

"Basically," Sam shrugs. Juliet sighs, but settles into her chair.

Sam is right, they don't have to wait long before they hear a knock at the door. They all jump up and exchange a glance.

Suddenly, the door flies into the room, crashing into Dean and throwing him against the wall behind them, knocking him unconscious. The man standing in the doorway smirks and looks at all the symbols covering the walls.

"Is that really anyway to greet a guest?"

"I don't remember inviting you," Sam says.

"You have something I need. Surely you knew I was coming," the man says, pulling up the floor and destroying the demon traps. "Nasty business, that," he smiles, shaking his raven hair. Flashes of purple shine where the light hits it. He strides in and flicks his wrists, pulling the plaster off of the walls, taking down the sigils there. He swings his arms behind him and shatters the window. He cracks his neck. "There. That's better."

"Drama queen," Juliet mutters.

"True, I have a flair for the dramatic," he smiles, shrugging.

"Sam raises his gun and firs a bullet at the man. He looks down with disgust.

"Now, what was  _that_  supposed to do?"

Sam scrunches up his nose.

"Kill you?" he shrugs.

"Nice try," he flicks his wrist and throws Sam against the counter in the kitchen. His head slams into the sink.

"Sam!" Juliet shouts. She turns back to the raven-haired man. Her blue eyes lock with his black ones. He raises an eyebrow and smiles.

"Hello, Juliet."

"Xaphan, right?" she asks conversationally, pacing circles with the ex-angel.

"You did your research," he says approvingly.

"Ex-angel? Followed Lucifer during the Fall?"

"That's right."

"What I don't get is, if you think Lucifer's so great, why are you trying to take the throne?"

"I'm going to guard the throne for the  _rightful_  King. He will rise again, and he shouldn't have to fight the likes of that Crowley. That lowly Crossroads demon has an over-inflated sense of self-importance."

A throat clears from the doorway. Juliet and Xaphan turn.

"Lowly Crossroads demon here," Crowley says, straightening his tie.

"Crowley," Xaphan growls.

"'Ello. Holding your own, I see, Jules?" he turns back to Xaphan. "I didn't appreciate that stunt with the angel in the Crossroads. Killing my little dealers."

"You recognize my work."

"That trick had you written all over it. Convincing an angel to slaughter Crossroads demons? The signs were obvious."

"I needed to thin out your army. You understand. I hope you won't take it the wrong way when I tell you have more important things to deal with than  _you_  at the moment," Xaphan says.

"Oh, not at all. I have all of Hell to run, you think I have time for  _this_?"

"Not for long," Xaphan replies. He flicks a hand and Crowley slides backwards into a Devil's Trap Juliet hadn't noticed in the corner.

"Damn," he mutters. "Sorry, Jules, looks like you're on your own."

Xaphan turns back to Juliet as she throws the demon knife. It buries itself hilt deep in his heart. Xaphan rolls his eyes.

"And here I thought we were having such a nice chat," he sighs. "You hunters are all the same, no sense of polite conversation," he slides the knife out and throws it down. "That was just unfriendly."

"Sorry, I'm just a little attached to my blood."

"A very human trait. That only shows your weakness," he says, throwing her against the wall and closing her throat.

"Humanity is  _not_  a weakness," Castiel says from the door. Gabriel is at his shoulder, angel blade in hand.

"Thanks for getting rid of the angel proofing, but then, I'm guessing you had to to get in, didn't you?" Gabriel asks.

"Brothers. Fashionably late, I see," Xaphan says, sliding off his trench coat.

"Sorry, traffic was a bitch," Gabriel quips.

"Stay there," Xaphan tells Juliet, loosening his grip on her throat just enough to let her breathe. "The grown-ups need to have a chat."

"Give us the girl, Xaphan," Gabriel orders.

"Silly Gabriel. You know I can't do that. Don't worry, you can have her... once I'm finished with her. That is, if there's anything left."

Gabriel and Castiel charge Xaphan. The ex-angel flicks his wrist and scatters them like bowling pins, their angel knives flying into his hands. Castiel, who tries to fight off Xaphan's grace, is quickly drained and collapses unconscious.

Gabriel struggles to his feet.

"Just a one man army, Gabriel. Just let me have the girl, and I'll let you walk away," Xaphan offers, throwing the angel blades away.

"Can't do that," Gabriel groans.

"It's just one measly human. Don't throw your life away."

"She's just one human to you. But to me... To me she is the World. She always has been. I'm not throwing my life away. I'm spending it wisely. Right, Crowley?"

"Sure, Feathers."

Juliet meets Gabriel's eyes. The angel smiles sadly.

"I was telling the truth, Jules."

Juliet nods.

"How precious," Xaphan says sarcastically. "I think we're done here."

"I know we are," Gabriel says, his angel blade dropping into his hand. Xaphan's eyes widen, realizing the other knife had been a fake. Gabriel reaches out a hand and holds Xaphan in place with grace power. Xaphan begins to struggle. Gabriel's other hand holds out the angel blade on top of his palm. He flexes his hand and the blade flies into Xaphan's throat.

Xaphan explodes into light. Juliet drops to the ground, her ankle twisting painfully under her.

Gabriel's eyes roll back into his head and he collapses.

"Gabriel!" Juliet screams, dragging herself to the fallen angel. "Gabriel? Gabe, please," she begs, pulling his head into her lap. "I love you too, Gabe," she whispers into his hair, tears slipping beneath her eyelids and wetting his still face.


	15. All Right Now

Crowley helps Juliet move everyone into beds. She puts Sam and Dean in the queens in Sam's room, Cas in Dean's bed, and Gabriel in her's. She wraps her ankle, certain that it's just a sprain. She sits in a chair in her room during the night, periodically getting up to check on the others. Dean wakes up during one of these checks.

"Cas?" he asks as soon as he realizes where he is.

"He's in your bed."

"Is he okay?"

"He's unconscious; restoring his grace. He'll be fine."

Dean sighs in relief.

"I was so afraid that one of us would die and I wouldn't be able to tell him. That I was sorry. And that I love him. Eventually our luck's going to run out, and we won't come back."

"He knows. He came back to save us," Juliet tells him.

"Is Sammy okay?" Dean asks.

"He got hit pretty hard on the head, but he should be fine."

"Gabriel?" he asks warily.

"I don't know. Get some rest," she tells him quietly.

"Cas-"

"Will still be here when you get up. He'll probably still be unconscious," Juliet says. Dean nods, laying down.

Sam wakes up on Juliet's next round.

"Is everyone alright?"

"They will be. How's your head?"

"Sore."

"I need to check for a concussion," Juliet tells him, pulling out a penlight. "You Winchesters must have thick skulls. As far as I can tell, it's just a minor concussion. Get some rest."

"Wait," Sam says, grabbing her wrist. "The angels..?"

"They came back. Cas is going to be fine."

"Gabriel?"

"He used a lot of grace. I don't know..."

"He'll be fine," Sam reassures her. "He just doesn't know how to die."

The next morning, Sam and Dean wake up. Dean goes to his room and sits by Cas' bed and watches him silently.

"All those times I complained about you watching me sleep... I get it now," he whispers. "But I'd give  _anything_  for you to open those gorgeous blue eyes. Anything for the chance to tell you I was wrong. You know how hard that is for me, Cassie. But that's all that matters to me right now."

Cas lays silent in the bed, un-hearing.

"I love you, Castiel, Angel of Thursday."

Cas shifts and his eyelids flutter open.

"Dean?"

"Hey, blue eyes," Dean smiles, his heart giving a pang.

"I heard you," Cas says.

"I hoped you would," Dean tells him.

"You're forgiven," he states calmly. Dean smiles a little smile.

"Thank you."

They sit quietly for a moment, just long enough to make Dean squirm. Finally, Cas sighs in resignation.

"I love you too, Dean Winchester, Righteous Man. Does it really need to be said?"

Dean smiles, leans forward and kisses his angel. Their official apologies can wait until later.

After Dean and Cas finish making up, they join Juliet and Sam by Gabriel's bed. Juliet looks at Cas.

"Is there anyway..?"

"I'm not strong enough," Castiel answers. "If I were at my full strength, and he wasn't so worn, maybe. But as things are now... I can't. Gabriel's on his own."

Juliet nods, unsurprised.

"He'll be fine, Juliet," Dean tells her. Juliet smiles sadly and nods.

"The faith you have in him is... truly beautiful," Crowley says, leaning against the door frame, wiping fake tears. "But, as I feel like need to remind you, you angels aren't the only ones with healing abilities. The longer the Trickster stays under, the less likely he is to wake up."

"What are you suggest?" Sam asks.

"You Winchesters really are slow on the uptake. And here I had such hope for you, Moose. I'm offering to heal him."

"Why would you do that? Not out of the goodness of your heart," Dean says.

"No."

"Then why?"

Crowley locks eyes with Juliet.

"For her," Crowley answers grudgingly. "She reminds me of someone I used to care about."

"You'd do that for me?" Juliet asks.

"Just don't call me every time some little thing goes wrong," Crowley warns her. He snaps his fingers.

"Thank you," Juliet says.

"Glad to be of service," he tells her, disappearing.

Gabriel gasps suddenly and sits straight up. Sam silently gestures Dean and Cas out of the room.

"Are you alright?" Juliet asks quietly.

"I'm feel fine. Are  _you_  alright?"

"Minor ankle sprain. I'm okay."

"I was so afraid..." Gabriel says, reaching out a hand to cup her cheek. He stops at the last second draws back.

Juliet grabs his wrist and pulls it gently, guiding it to her cheek. Gabriel runs his thumb across her cheek. Juliet closes her eyes, leaning into his palm. Suddenly, she opens her eyes, wraps her hand around the back of his neck, and kisses him. After a minute, she pulls back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asks.

"Better than ever," Gabriel replies, kissing her again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The song is by Free, and played in episode 1.06, "Skin".


	16. Epilogue: Carry On Wayward Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is it. This is the end. Written on college-ruled paper, this amounted to 158 pages. I really hope you enjoyed it. I have an idea in the works for another fic, so keep in touch. You guys know the song. "Carry on Wayward Son" by Kansas, plays in every season finale, except season 1.

2 Months Later:

Juliet smiles at the diamond ring glittering on her finger as she drives Dean's car- he's always very careful to stress that it is still _his_ car- to pick up groceries to feed her hungry brothers and the angels. The list in the passenger seat is really for Dean's security more than hers. She chuckles when she sees Dean's handwriting scrawled at the bottom.

" _BRING ME PIE!_ " it reads. As if she'd forget.

Juliet glances back at the engagement ring. No matter how often she'd told Gabriel all was forgiven, somehow the angel had gotten it into his head that she needed some kind of visible promise. It didn't seem to matter to Gabriel that their argument had been mostly her fault.

Juliet sighs affectionately, switching on the radio. She's been consistently hunting with her brothers and the angels since the showdown with Xaphan. Bela drops in every so often to help, and at least twice a week to "visit Sam", as Dean still phrases it.

Dean and Gabriel still frustrate each other to no end. Everything is right in the world.

Except for Juliet's secret. Not that it's really a secret, really it's just that she hasn't figured out how to tell Gabriel yet- much less Sam and Dean. Honestly, she's not even sure yet. And it's not something you announce unless you're positive.

Alright, Juliet's certain. She just hasn't decided how to announce the news yet.

Really, she's not at all worried about Gabriel's response. He'll take the news great; honestly, he'll be thrilled. And Sam will keep his mouth shut, however he feels about it. It's Dean that worries Juliet.

Juliet sighs and adjusts her grip on the steering wheel, rolling her shoulders. She decides to announce the news tonight.

She just hopes Dean's ready to find out that he's going to be an uncle.

** The End **


End file.
